Steven Universe
by FanficCreation
Summary: A new gem has come to Earth from home world. Though this gem has no clue about anything even its own gem. Will the Crystal Gems and Steven help this gem find out its own gem power?
1. Unknown

**Writer's note: Spoiler Alert! Please if you haven't seen Steven Universe I advise you to watch it first then read this. I don't like getting spoilers so just a heads up for any who don't like it either. Also all Steven Universe credit goes to its creator Rebecca Sugar for creating this amazing show and Cartoon Network for airing this show.**

I could only see darkness all around me. For a long time I have been shut in this darkness. I could get myself out, but it's not possible in the place I am in. It is to tiny of a room. I tried to get out, but I failed. I will never see what was going on anywhere and I liked it. You never know that much or get to see anything cool. Although it gets a little lonely here after a while. After you get use to the silentness you would feel bored, but this time it is different than any other boring time I've had here. Someone or something is digging me out. As they dug me out I saw a grey blob. I couldn't make it out what it truly was.

"I found one!" a voice called. I could hear another voice talking, but I couldn't tell what it was saying. The grey blob took me away from my spot and handed me to another blob. This blob was black.

"Good yellow diamond will be pleased now find more! We need them for our next invasion" another voice spoke. I don't want them to take me. I was fine in my hole sleeping for I don't know how long. I saw the black blob put me onto something that moved. The next thing I knew I was moving around on whatever it was.

At one point I saw whatever I was on and the moving ground. BANG! The thing I was on hit a bump and I went flying off of the thing I was on. I was tumbling around, but I couldn't stop myself. I hit a bump in the ground and landed in a dark hole. Where was I? I don't know where this is. I could only see the light from where I came down on. I looked around as much as I could. The place I was in or at was green. Their was a lot of light green big wires that I didn't know where they came from. I don't know their purpose here. Should I get out and get out of this hole. No I wanna see where this will lead me. So I waited there for awhile till something plugged up the hole I was in. Now it kind of felt nice in here. No one was talking or disturbing me. It felt so nice. That feeling though didn't last long for a couple minutes later the thing I was in was rumbling.

For a little while I didn't hear anything, but the rumbling still kept going. I kept moved from my spot not on purpose though. I was being moved by the thing I am in. The whole thing was moving! It kept moving and moving till… it finally stopped. The shaking stopped finally. It wasn't too long till it started again. I couldn't see what was going on.

Later after I don't know how long I heard singing. It sounded so nice. Who is making such wonderful sound?

"STOP SINGING" a new voice screamed. The singing stopped for a second then continued again. After a couple seconds it stopped once more. It was quiet.

"WHoo" a voice faintly said. Who is that voice. It was silent, but never for too long.

"HahaHA! Steven, thank you!" a voice said. So one of these things names is Steven. I wish I could meet them now, but I cannot move around. I don't even wanna get out of here. I've been in here for a very long time. I don't even remember getting out of this thing at all.

"Garnet you're a fusion!" the voice again spoke. It must have been Steven his voice sounded familiar to before. That means the other thing there must be named Garnet.

"Where is she?!" A new voice screamed from a distance. That voice was the one who yelled earlier. It then was hard for me to hear what exactly was going on, but soon enough I heard another song. It wasn't the same as before. This one was different from the previous two from what I heard before. It sounded like an upbeat kind of song. As I heard it it talked about being made of love and that someone won't ever beat them. With that singing I heard a lot of fighting. Something big is happening and I can't see. The place rumbled and I started to slide down more one way. The thing I am on is crashing somewhere, but where? The song I heard was faint. Where am I going? What will happen to me? BANG! With a crash the thing I was in fell on something. A second later it exploded and I went flying. I landed deep in the ground. Though this ground was whitish. I also saw something round and shiny next to me. I can't get out of here. I'm trapped once more. Suddenly I heard a roar with a clash of something. I couldn't see so I don't know what happened.

"NOOO!" a voice screamed. Was it Steven's? I have no idea. Many big bangs like something big hit the surface.

"Mwhahahaha. Huh…What!? ER! What are you doing? I'm done being everyone's prisoner now you're my prisoner and I'm never letting you GO! Let's stay on this miserable planet together!" A new voice spoke. It was really loud. Then everything went silent. Are they gone? A blast of hard music struck. It was loud. I don't like it no no more. It went silent. It stayed like that for awhile.

A long time passed trapped down in the ground. It was just like before. Before the blobs dug me out of wherever I was before. I heard someone digging. It wasn't that far away from me. Help please get me out. I want to see where I am. The digging died down. It was too late. I was so close to getting out of here. Maybe even out of where I am sealed in right now.

Time went by. I would hear screaming. It sounded like Steven. I also thought I heard Garnet saying that she or he will never love another thing. That that thing doesn't even know Garnet. While that was happening I heard a clashing or booming of something. I don't know a lot. Well thats because I never moved or went anywhere. So I don't know too much about anything. I was sealed up and I don't know how to get out. All I could do was wait.

One day or time I heard a voice. It sounded like Steven.

"Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet I'm going out to find some more cash with my dog!" yelled what seemed to be Steven.

"Alright Steven just be careful" A voice replied to him. It didn't sound like Steven nor Garnet. I wonder who it was.

"Ok, now to find some coins" Steven spoke. I could hear a beeping. It was getting louder and louder. It was coming close to me. This can be good. I can see where I am finally. Whatever he had made a barking sound. It was right above me. "Ah yeah better not be another cat" Steven said excitedly. I saw something reaching towards me. It grabbed me and pulled me out. It was a pink and pale blob staring right at me. "Uh Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet I found something you want to see!" screamed the blob. It was Steven's voice. So this was Steven. I saw behind Steven three other blobs land next to it.

"It's a gem" the black and red blob spoke. It sounded like Garnet.

"What is it doing here and where did it come from?" the same voice from before asked. This blob was a mixture of blue and white.

"Whatever let's just bubble it" another blob that was the color purple spoke. I looked right at Steven.

"nooo!" I lightly screamed. Steven looked at me.

"WAIT!" screamed Steven. "What if we see if this gem is bad or not. It didn't attack us so it might be a good gem. Who knows unless we see." The blobs looked at one and another. Then looked back at Steven.

"I say we do Steven's way" Garnet spoke.

"Garnet are you sure?" the blue and white blob spoke. Garnet nodded. "Alright Steven we'll do it your way, but just in case" a long thing popped out of the blob. "Just in case we'll chain it up Garnet will you do the favor." Garnet took me and chained me up against a rock. The chain was really tight. Agh it really hurts. "We'll be in the house if you need us Steven" The blobs except Steven left. Steven just layed down looking at me.

"Hi my name is Steven. What is your name?" Steven paused for a second. "Aw c'mon don't be shy I won't hurt you. I know you can talk"

"Hey Steven!" another blob came towards Steven. This blob was brown, white, and blue.

"Oh hi Connie I didn't know you were coming today." Steven said turning.

"Well I asked my parents if I could sleep over. It took a lot of convincing, but they finally said yes." Connie said.

"Ah that's great!" Steven spoke getting up. Connie looked past Steven and stared at me.

"What's that?" Connie pointed towards me.

"It's a gem I found deep in the sand, we don't know if it is good or not" Steven replied.

"So is that why you're looking at it?" Connie asked.

"Yeah when it regains its physical form I'll be the first one to know. Then I can see if it's good or not" Steven replied. They got interesting names. I need to talk to them. I want to be free from this chain. I hate these chains on me. It hurts so much. The pain I can't take it. It's so tight. I need them to take it off me NOW!

"Steven" I whispered slowly. Both Connie and Steven looked at me.

"Did it just call your name?" Connie asked looking at Steven. Steven looked back at Connie and nodded.

"Connie" I whispered once more slowly. They both looked at me again.

"Now it said your name Connie" Steven said looking at Connie. "It must be active, but I never heard a gem speak when in its gem form" The pain was unbearable. It was so painful. I can't take it!

"It hurts. It hurts so much. Take it off. TAKE IT OFF!" I cried.

"WHOA the hole ground is shaking!" Connie said.

"HELP ME! PLEASE TAKE IT OFF!" I cried. Steven went over to me.

"It's turning black. It must be in pain we need to help it!" Steven shouted. Connie went over to me, right next to Steven and tried to get me out, but it was even worse. The chains tightened in closer than it was before.

"Ah the pain HELP not like that!" I cried.

"Steven what's going on?" the blue and white blob shouted as all of the blobs jumped from the ledge to the sand. "I knew that thing was trouble" the blob reached towards its top part and pulled something out. Steven stayed in front of me and reached himself apart.

"Wait! Pearl it's just hurt! I think the chain has been put on too hard. That's why the ground is shaking. It's just in pain" Steven said. Steven, you need to hurry this pain I can't take it anymore.

"How do you know it's in pain?" Pearl asked.

"It spoke to Connie and I" Steven answered. The blobs stepped back a little.

"Whaa!" Pearl said. They don't understand. I need to help Steven out.

"The truth the ugh speaks truth. It hurts get it OFF!" I yelled in pain. Garnet went over to me and yanked the chains right off. I fell right into the ground and sunk in a little. The pain went away slowly. Thank you, thank you so much Steven...Garnet.

"The ground stopped shaking!" Connie said. I looked up and saw Garnet picking up the rock I was chained on and threw it somewhere else.

It's time. Time to get out of here. Out of this cage I was in. I'm ready to see the place I'm at. No more hiding. Just me vs. the world.


	2. The Reveal

I focused on getting out. I see light I must be doing it. I felt my body stretch out for the first time. It feels so good. I looked at these things on me I was the color white. As I looked up I saw something beautiful something so pretty right in front of me. My first time getting out and this is what I see. It looks amazing.

"Wow it's so pretty" I said. I just realized those are my actual first words. This is amazing. I stared at the scene not even remembering about those blobs no this site to see is indescribable.

"Hello there! Nice sunset right?" Someone spoke. It was Steven's voice how can I forget that voice. I turned to see a thing next to me. With black hair and a pink thing with a star. Something blue below that. It was sitting right next to me.

"Hi uh who are you or what are you?" I spoke.

"My name is Steven I'm a human well half I'm part gem on my mother's side and I live here in this house." He pointed towards I guess his house. He turned back to me. "What's your name?" Steven asked. That voice it is that blob from before that helped me. I finally get to meet it for the first time!

"Hi Steven! My name is Tabular Crystals. You can call me Tabby for short if you want. Uh thank you so much for helping me" I said wrapping myself around it and hugging him. My name is the only thing I know nothing else.

"No prob." Seven said. I let go of him.

"Oh uh what is that you have?" I questioned. I pointed towards him. He looked down to see what I was pointing at.

"Oh this this is my shirt and these are my shorts. They are clothing. You don't know what they are?" Steven asked.

"No I don't know too much Steven. You see I never learned that much." I answered. I look down depressed.

"Why didn't you learn?" Steven asked.

"I was always trapped in the thing I was in. I never gotten out until now. I've been trapped in a hole" I answered.

"Inside your gem?"Steven said. I looked at him puzzled. I don't know what he is talking about. "It's on your arm now" he said pointing towards my arm. I looked down at it. It was clear white color. I don't know what shape it was.

"Oh I guess. So that's what this thing was called." I said.

"Yeah and the thing you were looking at is the sunset. See that's the sun" Steven said. I looked and saw a circular yellow and orange thing in the sky. "It's setting in the sea. The sea is water which us humans need."

"OH interesting!" I said. As I turned my head and saw 4 other humans. 3 of them had weapons in their hands. They were in a stance like if they were gonna attack me. I got up and backed away scared. Steven got up and spread his arms out and started swinging them back and forth.

"Guy's wait! She's friendly. She doesn't know anything. She's a gem in need of our help" He said.

"It's true I don't even know how I got here and wait can you tell me more about gems?" I added. They got up from their stance and drew their weapons away.

"Well uh Garnet?" one of the gems asked.

"Mm Steven's way, if he was able to help the centipede he should be able to help this gem out" Garnet answered. She went towards Steven and kneeled down at him. She reached out part of herself onto Steven. "Steven this means we trust you on showing this gem what you learned"

"Awesome, but I'm still trying to understand my gem powers too can't you guys show her what to do as well?" Steven asked.

"Of course Steven when we can that is" Garnet answered

"So uh…" One gem said.

"Pearl her name is Tabular Crystals. Or Tabby for short." Steven added.

"Yes so Tabby where did…" Pearl said.

"Where did you come from" the purple gem asked.

"Amethyst!" screamed Pearl.

"Well it's a long story" I said. I told them what happened to me over the time and how I came here. With every new word I said the more worried they looked. None of them looked happy. I saw Steven and even he was worried. "Was it something I said?" I asked.

"We have to go now there's gem stuff to be taken care of." Garnet finally said. Garnet Amethyst, and Pearl turned around and headed towards Steven's house. Steven nodded and turned to me.

"So Tabby what do you want to do first?" Steven asked.

"Well I uh thought you were gonna hang out with Connie. I don't want to interfere with that" I replied.

"No no it's fine. I can help out as well" Connie said.

"Now that we got that cleared you have any questions you'd like to ask?" Steven asked. There were a couple I have in mind actually a lot.

"Uh what is this" I asked pointing to part of my body.

"Fingers" Steven answered.

"Oh uh what about this?" I asked once more pointing to moy lower part of my body.

"Your legs. Do you just want to point out your whole body?" Connie asked. I nodded yes. "Well the thing you just nodded with is called your head. Your head has 2 ears and eyes, a mouth, a nose, and hair" as she told me she pointed to where they are.

"Below your head is your arm and your hand is connected to that. On your hand is your fingers." Steven added. I looked at my hand and fingers. Interesting I'm learning something new each minute. "Below your legs are your feet and toes"

"Amazing can you show me more?" I asked in amazement.

"Sure what you're standing on now is sand. Hey Connie wanna show her Beach City with me?" Steven asked Connie. Connie looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah! This will get her to see what lives on Earth." Connie answered.

"I'm in to see whatever and learn. This place has so many amazing things I want to see it all" I said.

"Ok then it's settled we're off to see Beach City!" Screamed Steven. We started walking towards through the beach. This place so beautiful so amazing makes me wonder where was I before this. Before I ended up here where did I start? As we moved closer to Beach City the questions filled up my mind. I will probably find out sooner or later for now I want to learn about this place called Earth.


	3. New Gem Power

We continued our way though the beach. A question filled up in my mind that needed to be answered.

"Steven who are you and the Gems?" I asked.

"Well we are the Crystal Gems! We save this planet from monsters and it's super cool!" Steven replied.

"That's cool Steven!" I said.

As we continued walking we came up to another house.

"Is this another house?" I asked.

"Haha no silly this is a building that sells donuts." Connie replied. She was right the name of the building was called Big Donut. I'm guessing the big thing on the top of the building is a donut. That or it is a big.

"Are we gonna go into this Big Donut?" I asked. Steven looked at me and nodded.

"They have the most delicious the most tastiest donuts in the whole world" Steven replied. Must be good if he's saying that. Inside I saw a human with blond hair. I also saw a guy sleeping in a weird position.

"Hi Sadie" Steven said.

"Oh hey Steven who's your friend?" Sadie asked.

"This is Tabular Crystals." Steven answered showing me off excitedly.

"Hi" I said quickly.

"So Steven what will it be?" Sadie asked.

"2 donuts please" Steven replied. I looked at Steven.

"Only 2 donuts?" I asked.

"Connie isn't as much as a fan of donuts." Steven replied. Sadie tried to make her way around the human asleep. She carefully went over him then BANG! She fell right on him. He woke up and he didn't look to happy.

"SADIE! Why'd you wake me up? I was already asleep having a dream about hot girls, but you woke me up! Now I have to work hard to go back to sleep." the human said. I looked at them confused. I felt someone nugging me. As I turned I saw Steven nugging me.

"That's Lars he's my friend. Those two Lars and Sadie they like each other they just don't know it." Steven whispered.

"Oh they don't seem happy around each other." I whispered back watching them argue.

It took a little bit, but we got the donuts and left the Big Donut.

"Here's your donut. Even though gems like you don't need to eat it's fun to have a donut" Steven said handing me a donut.

"Thank you Steven" I said taking the donut. I looked at it. It was round with a whole in it. It had something on the top of it. I took a bite and it was amazing. I closed my eye's of enjoyment. It's so good! "Mmm Steven this is delicious!"

"Yeah I go here all the time and I" Steven went on, but I kept questioning myself. Why don't gems need to eat? What else can I do as a gem? How many more gems are their? So many questions Steven might not know but maybe the gems do. That it! I'll ask them. I feel pumped I feel determined, but all of a sudden something felt strange. It was like a gem was near. I could sense it right in front of me. I opened my eye's and looked in front of me. Steven was their. Well he is a gem. I can also sense Connie next to Steven, but something felt strange. I looked down at my gem. It was glowing in one part of the gem. Another gem was near. I'm going to see where. I walked forward a bit going around Steven and Connie. "Hey where are you going?" Steven asked.

"A gem is near. Over their" I replied pointing away from where we started.

"The arcade?" Steven asked.

"No" I replied. I started walking to where I know it's coming from.

"Wait! Tabby let's get the gems. They'll help us" Steven said. I stopped and turned around.

"Fine let's go get them" I said. We went back to Steven's house. As we got to his doorway I could hear the Gems talking.

"She must have been talking about the ship, Jasper, what happened to us before we met her, and about homeworld. She must have came from home world." Pearl said. She seemed freaked out.

"She could be a danger to us. The gems on home world might come looking for her here." Garnet said.

"I don't think she's that bad guys. She seems really nice." Amethyst said

"I say we get rid of her before she gets in our way." Pearl said. They want me gone. I turned away sobbing clenching my fists. Steven went up to me and gave me a hug. He put his cheek on my arm and looked at me.

"No she is with Steven. I believe that he will help her" Garnet said.

"Are you sure Garnet?" asked Pearl.

"Yes" Garnet replied.

I went into the house still sobbing with Steven. His house is big and has two parts to it. The Gems turned and looked at me.

"Uhu what happened to her?" Amethyst asked. I turned away from them in embarrassment.

"Well Tabby how was it?" Pearl asked me.

"We had to leave early because she sensed a gem nearby" Steven replied. I turned back around quickly and nodded.

"She's able to sense where other gems are?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah I guess it's one of the powers in her gem" Steven answered. I looked down at my gem then back at everyone.

"This can be useful," Garnet said coming over to me "Tabby." She put her hands on me. "Show us the way" I looked at her surprised then nodded worried like about what will happen when we find this gem. I whipped the tears off of my cheeks then I went out of the house and onto the sand and waited. They all followed me onto the beach. I waited and waited, but I could not sense where the gem was.

"It's not working!" I screamed to them.

"Try to do what you did last time to activate your gem" Pearl suggested. I looked at her and nodded. What did I do last time different than last time? All I did was think about gem stuff and eat that donut. Is that the answer? Eating a donut. Or maybe thinking of gems stuff. I think the second option is what I should do first. Ok got it focus only on gems and what they do. They said that I was talking about a ship. They must have been their. I was probable in a gem ship. I looked at my gem. Nothing. I closed my eyes and shut out all noises. I focused on my gem. To activate it. I'm determined that this plan will work. It's got gem I can sense it again. It worked! I started to move towards where the gems was coming from. The Gems with Connie and Steven followed behind me. I lead them a far distance. On the way Steven and Connie taught me new stuff. One thing they told me about was a road where these cars drive on. Some even carry items on them. Maybe that is what I was on before I fell into the Gem ship. They even fooled around with each other from time to time laughing and giggling. I learned that too, but I most of the time I was focused on my gem and where to go.

The gem signal was close by like if it was underneath us. I stopped.

"Well where is it Tabby?" Amethyst asked. I closed my eyes again.

"It should be here" I answered. I looked down still with my eyes closed. The gem signal got stronger and stronger down below! It's attacking from below! I gotta save Steven and Connie! I opened my eye's and tried to find them. They were near. I saw Garnet already looking like she was ready to fight. "The gem is near we need to get out of this area!" I went towards Steven and Connie and grabbed them both. Then I ran as fast as I can away from where we were standing. A burst for dirt came from the ground and tossed Steven, Connie, and I quite a distance away from where the monster appeared. I got up from the ground and saw a hug 6 armed 8 legged deadly teeth monster looking right at us. It started to attack us, but I grabbed Steven and Connie and dogged its attacks just in time.

"STEVEN!" I heard Pearl cry.

"I'm finohhh" Steven said. The monster attacked him this time, but I pushed him to the ground leaving me caught by the monster. The monster lifted me up with its sharp claws and tossed me in the air. It opened its mouth while I was in the air. It was gonna eat me! I could see thousands of teeth in its mouth.

"NO!" I screamed. All of a sudden Garnet came out of no where and punched the monster in the face. I was still falling, but Pearl caught me and landed safely on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied. Pearl turned around and reached towards her forehead taking out a spear. "Whoa" She jumped up really high and threw the spear right at it, but the monster smacked it away. I saw the spear land and disappear. They needed to do that again, but differently. How is the question. Amethyst had a whip in her hand. She kept whipping the monster, but it didn't do anything. What if… that's it! "Hey guys listen to me you need to distract the monster then hit it with the spear hard enough!"

"Ok well try" Garnet said. She went over to the monster and smacked it with her gauntlets. Amethyst used her whip to keep the monsters hands still. Once again Pearl reached towards her forehead taking out a spear. She jumped up really high and threw the spear right at it. This time the monster was too busy to notice and it got hit on the face. Garnet smacked the spear down further into the monster and POOF! The monster turned into clouds then to nothing. The only thing left was a gem. Garnet picked up the gem then something went around it then it disappeared.

"Whoa what did Garnet just do?" I asked going over to Steven and Connie

"She just bubbled it then sent it back to the temple where the rest are." Steven replied.

"Rest of them?" I asked.

"All of the monsters they fight were once gems" Connie answered.

"That's right, but they are now corrupt. We are trying to figure out how to turn them back to gems, but for now we have to bubble them." Pearl added. "We didn't want to tell you this till later"

"Oh I didn't know about that." I said. Wow it's hard to be positive now. "Well then I want to help you"

"Yeah join the party! Whoot whoot!" Amethyst said. She started to pick Steven up and have fun. I looked at Pearl and Garnet. They looked worried.


	4. Just Talk

"Was it something I said or did?" I asked them. They didn't say anything to me.

"Don't worry about them they can be a downer sometimes especially Pearl. Hey want to see something funny?" Amethyst asked.

"Uh sure" I replied. I still feel bad for whatever Pearl and Garnet are thinking about. I looked at Amethyst as she changed into Pearl!

"Whoa how did you do that?" I asked amazed.

"Every gem can do it" Steven said.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yes we can change different parts of our bodies or turn into objects. Or we can even do that" Pearl said looking at Amethyst.

"Whomp whomp" Amethyst said whacking her butt. She was making a fool out of Pearl.

"Oh stop that!" screamed Pearl as she chased Amethyst around. At least she was talking. What about Garnet? Does she usually talk? I went over to Connie and Steven.

"Hey why isn't Garnet talking that much?" I asked them.

"She isn't much of a talker. She's a silent tough gem" Steven replied.

"Oh ok I just wanted to know they seemed worried when we beat the gem and you told me about the gems being corrupt." I said.

"I don't know about that, but they look fine now" Steven said.

"Do you know how to change parts?" I asked Steven.

"I do, but it didn't turn out like perfect. Just take your time on what happens to you. Shapeshifting might not be what you want to do right away." Steven replied.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"I guess gem wise learning how to summon your weapon. I'm still trying to figure out how to summon my weapon. I mean I used it a lot, but I still need to get use to using it. It's a shield from my mom's gem." Steven said.

"Your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah she gave up her physical form to make me" Steven answered.

"Oh" I said. So many things to take in, in such little time.

On our way back I kept looking at my gem on my arm. What kind of powers do I have in this gem and why won't they talk to me? The feeling from before came back and I can sense all of the gems. Not including Connie. How does this thing work? Focus I can do it. I squeezed my hand cleansing my gem to me.

"Are you ok?" Connie asked. I looked at her.

"Oh I uh I was just uh oh I was trying to summon my weapon or at least try to." I replied.

"It takes a lot of practice. I didn't figure out how to fully summon my weapon till not that long ago." Steven spoke.

"Oh" I said looking down.

Once we got back to the house Steven and Connie got in strange flat things.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is a bed. This is where humans go to sleep in" Steven replied. I started heading towards their beds. All of a sudden. "Whoa gems don't need sleep"

"They don't?" I asked.

"Here Tabby you can uh come with me." Pearl said pointing towards a wall with a star on it. All of a sudden a color glowed and the wall opened up. Pearl walked in the room "you coming?" she asked. I walked in the door. Inside water was all over the place flowing down. The door behind me closed. I turned around to try to find it again. "This is the temple Tabby. It has been here for thousands of years." I turned around and looked at the temple again.

"Whoa this is really cool" I said gazed at the sparkling water.

"This is my room." Pearl said.

"So even though this place looks small there are many rooms in here?" I asked.

"Well yes, but I came in here to show you this and to ask you a question" Pearl said.

"Really? I have a question too! Well more than one. First question, why are you so afraid of me? Two why weren't you talking to me before? We are all the same well gem wise. And why…" I said.

"...It's not you Tabby. Once we heard you came from homeworld it uh… frightened us. Gems have come here before. Even recently they have come back. Since you came from homeworld we wonder if they'll go looking for you or your gonna do something to this world without us knowing." Pearl said interrupting me.

"Like I told you before Pearl I was never taken. I was always hidden. Anyway this place is so gorgeous so beautiful. I don't want to hurt this beauty." I said. Pearl sighed and showed me around the temple. The last stop I saw was Amethyst's messy room though I didn't really mind the mess. Pearl on the other hand did and her and Amethyst started to argue with each other.

"Clean this mess up Amethyst!" Pearl shouted.

"I like my room the way it is" Amethyst screamed back.

"You can't even find anything in here! Where is that sword I told you to find weeks ago?" Pearl asked.

"I didn't even look." Amethyst said with a smirk on her face. They started to argue even more than before. I couldn't take it anymore I'm gonna stop this. I started stepping towards them.

"Guys please STOP!" I shouted. All of a sudden a flash of light beamed so bright it knocked me back. Once the light faded and I was able to see again I saw both Amethyst and Pearl with mouths wide open staring at my gem.

"Whoa what was that?" Amethyst asked.

"Maybe a new gem power." I replied. Though I had no idea if that was right.

"No it can't be" Pearl spoke.

"It didn't even do anything then flash a light. Weird." Amethyst added. Should I ask? No not, but oh fine.

"Um Pearl" I said. Both stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Yeah what is it Tabby?" Pearl ask.

"Well you see since I'm a gem. And you're a gem… uh Steven said the best thing for me to do first is to summon my weapon. Can you…" I started saying

"...yes I will!" Pearl said interrupting me. She was crying and looked really happy. "We'll start right away, follow me."

"Uh don't show her that peddle thing. It didn't even help Steven so why should it help her." Amethyst said.

"We can at least try Amethyst. Every gem has a different way of summoning their weapon." Pearl said.

"Whatever if you ask me Tabby you shouldn't even try at all. That's how I summon my weapon." Amethyst said reaching towards her gem. Her gem glowed and a whip came out of it. My eyes light up at the sight of her way of summoning her weapon.

"Come now Tabby I'll show you my way of summoning my weapon." Pearl said walking away from Amethyst.

Pearl lead me out of the temple and went onto a blue thing in Steven's house. Suddenly a beam of light surrounded me and I started floating.

"Whoa this is cool! Where are we going?" I asked.

"Stop floating around you can get hurt. Ugh we are going to a quiet place where I can help you summon your weapon." Pearl said pulling me down. The light flashed away and I fell on the ground.

"That was fun! How do you do that?" I asked as I got up.

"This is a warp pad Tabby. It can take you anywhere on Earth where a warp pad is located." Pearl replied she turned to the side unhappy. She explained to me how to move from place to place using it then she looked more away from me. "This way Tabby" Pearl started to walk away from the warp pad. I started to follow her up the stairs to a field. "This was the beginning of the war Tabby."

"War?" I asked.

"Thousands of years ago gems wanted to destroy Earth and the life that lived here, but their were others that refused and a war broke out." Pearl replied.

"So is this the place where you're gonna show me how to summon a weapon?" I asked.

"That and I will train you" Pearl spoke.

"Train me for what?" I asked.

"Though the war had ended our side won and life on Earth was saved. Though not that long ago we had a uh collision with other gems and they are still here wanting to destroy the Earth and continue what they had started" Pearl replied.

"That's terrible!" I cried.

"The more help we get. The more we can find them and save Earth" Pearl spoke.

"I'll do it let's get started!" I screamed. Pearl looked at me smiling.


	5. Finally!

The training was intense. Pearl and I would practice every human day as much as we can. There were times when Connie joined us to practice with a thing Steven calls holo Pearl, but when it was just me and Pearl it was intense. Well yeah she started me off easy, but it's been a week and it's getting harder. Since I've been here my gem weapon has not shown itself.

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked depressed on Steven's couch. I looked outside.

"It wasn't easy for me Tabby. It took me awhile to master summoning mine. At first I thought I summoned it with ice cream" Steven replied.

"Of course it wasn't ice cream" Pearl commented.

"Tabby you must find your own unique way to summon your weapon. You saw all of us summon our weapons in different ways now you must find your own way" Garnet said with her arms crossed. Her glasses flashed for a second weird.

"Uh yeah thanks for the advice I think I'm gonna try to summon it outside" I said getting up from the couch. I went over and walked outside to the sand. I looked back at the house. I saw Pearl peering out of the door. "Pearl can I please do this without distractions!" I screamed. She went back in the house. I turned back around looking at the pretty ocean. It looked amazing as always. This world is so fascinating especially this sun as it is setting like right now. I took a breath ok I've seen how they summoned their weapons maybe I am one of those methods. I looked at my left arm then to my right where my gem is. I put my left hand over the gem. "Glow gem I'm not even trying!" I started punching my gem. Then I stopped. Common getting upset, this was the first one I have 3 others no need to get upset. Ok next one I need to concentrate all energy to my gem. My gem is powerful all energy their makes it that way. A gem nearby dang no this isn't it. I shook my head. Next one, connecting my body to my surroundings circling the power threw my gem. I looked at my gem. Nothing. "What am I doing wrong? This gem is useless. Why can't I" a gem is near closer than before. "No no no this isn't what I want I…. Something waked me from the side and I came crashing into the sound. It let out a terrifying shriek. I turned to look at it and what I saw horrified me. Some body with hands sticking out of all sides, wrapped bandages hanging on the creature. It was really tall and had 3 big eyes on three of its hands staring right at me. I opened my eyes, but nothing came out. I'm too in shock. I have no weapons with me I can't do ANYTHING! I wanted to shriek, but I was breathless as the creature came closer and closer to me. No please I want to live on Earth. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I couldn't move too frozen I… I don't know what to Bang! I heard something explode as sand started raining on me I looked up and saw Garnet. She had come out to save me.

"Quick run!" Garnet screamed. I finally was able to get up and run away from the monster. I ran behind Garnet scared.

"Thank you Garnet" I said.

"No need to thank me let's get this gem" Garnet said.

"But I don't have a weapon and I can't summon my weapon yet" I told her.

"You don't need a weapon to help." Garnet said. I watched her move to attack the monster with her gauntlets. Well she was right, but what can I… oh I got it!

I went over to the monster who was struggling with Garnet. I picked up a bunch of sand and aimed. This has to hit just right. I threw I and it hit the monsters middle eye. The monster backed away in tears leaving it wide open. Garnet launched her hand back and swung at the monster as hard as she could till the monster let out a bunch of clouds. All that was left of the monster were… Were gems?

"Hey uh Garnet what did you mean before about this monster being a gem?" I asked.

"These were shattered gems forced to fuse with each other because of the homeworld gems" Garnet replied as she bubbled the gems and transported them.

"So you battle them so later on you can fix them" I asked. Garnet looked at me and nodded. "Well I'm glad we are doing this for a good reason. I uh… I er… can'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT BATTLE. This time I'll be ready. Wohoo!" I screamed. I was jumping up and down laughing. Suddenly I looked down and saw a glow came from my arm. My gem was reacting and a weapon came out. A glowing handle stuck out and with my other hand I took it. When the glowing stopped I saw my weapon. It was a dagger! It was small with a sharp blade. The handle had some strips of cloth on it. I think it's to make it look cool and it is super cool! "OH MY YES! Finally I get to see this!" another dagger shot out of my arm and struck itself against the beach. I looked at it with shock. The dagger I had in my hand disintegrated into sparkles as it faded away.

"Good job Tabby. You've taken one more step into being a gem." Garnet said with a smile.

"Thanks! But I should be thanking you. I would have never known about this if you haven't shown me your ways. Thank you for everything" I said. My eyes started to tear up. I can't help it they are so nice. I went over to Garnet, stared at her well her glasses, then gave her a huge. "Thank you" Garnet never said anything. All she did was put her hand on me then I kept thinking, but what about before? I pushed away from her "Hey uh Garnet" She looked at me. "The first day I was here I overheard your conversation I told this to Pearl, but I wanna know from you. Why were you talking about me?" I asked. She paused and finally said.

"We didn't know what to think of you. The people we saw come here from homeworld worried us. We got scared so when you came we didn't know if we could trust you or not. Now we do, we see that you can help us and not harm us or the Earth." Garnet replied. I looked down. I probably scared them. That's terrible. Those gems their, but what is that feeling I'm getting? Two gems right in front of me, but no what?

"Garnet" I spoke. She looked at me once more. "I can sense two gems, but there's just you why?" I asked.

"Yo Garnet! Is Tabby down their?" I heard Amethyst screamed. I looked at the house and their stood Amethyst then I looked back at Garnet.

"We'll talk later. Go ahead." Garnet said. I started to head back to the house. I got to Where Amethyst was standing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Pearl wanted to train with you more to help with you summoning your weapon, but if you join me we can have real fun. What do you think?" Amethyst asked.

"I already can summon my weapon" I replied.

"Good then just come with me" Amethyst said grabbing my arm.


	6. Dancing Truth

Amethyst took me back down the stairs. She looked at Garnet who was staring at her on the beach.

"Don't tell Pearl." Amethyst said to Garnet. Amethyst pulled me once more to a big rock that was carved like a hand. She started to climb it. I followed her. At the top was the palm of the hand. On the hand was a wash machine, a dryer, a line with Steven's clothing on it, and a warp pad! Amethyst pushed me onto the warp pad and warped us somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" She replied.

"Hey while we are warping can I ask you a question?" I asked. I need to know about those.

"Yeah what is it?" Amethyst replied.

"Have you encountered gems that are stuck together, what are they called? Why are they here?" I asked

"Their er gem mutants" Amethyst replied back.

"What about… oh never mind. When the warp ended I only saw strawberries and weapons lying everywhere.

"Strawberries and weapons? What's this for?" I asked.

"This is where most of the gemworld war happened" Amethyst replied.

"If this was from a war why are we here?" I asked.

"This is one place Pearl doesn't like to go to or disturb. So it's a perfect place to have some fun with you and maybe teach you a thing or two" Amethyst said.

"Really you're gonna teach me? Pearl said you don't like to teach people." I said.

"Well we don't get well together that often. That's why we never form Opal." She said.

"Opal? Who's that?" I asked.

"It's Pearl and I mashed together. Gems can do a fusion dance and fuse together to make a stronger gem. Or like Steven likes to put it a giant women." Amethyst replied.

"DAnce?" I asked.

"You know when you move your body around" Amethyst said. I just kept looking at her puzzled. "Seriously no one told you how to dance? Well it's like summoning your weapon in a way. You can do a fuse dance in a certain way. Everyone has their different styles of summons and dances. I'm surprised Pearl didn't teach you that."

"We've been training" I said.

"No wonder" Amethyst said.

"So if you and Pearl can fuse that means you and I can fuse?" I asked.

"Yeah any gem can" She replied. "Though it takes a little practice"

"Then let's do it I'm ready!" I screamed lifting my arms and swirling around. Another dagger shot right out of my arm again. It barely missed Amethyst slicing a strawberry in half. "Opps sorry I'm still new to it"

"It's fine at least you can summon it." Amethyst said. "Hey come on let's have some fun"

"But Pearl said she doesn't like to bother something historical" I said.

"Well Pearl isn't here" Amethyst said. She said it in a deeper tone.

"She would say…"

"...She isn't here so who CARES" She screamed. I looked at her and saw tears running down her. "I thought we could have fun. Trainings too boring I thought you'd like it. Things have been hard enough here as it is"

"Amethyst I'm sorry" I said reaching my arm out. She slapped it away from me and walked onto the warp pad.

"I want to show you something that is important to me" She said. I went on the warp pad and once again we warped this time everything was dark and gloomy. There were and machines were everywhere on the ground. The machines looked destroyed and seem to look to have been here for many many years.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is where I was made" Amethyst said slowly.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Thousands of years ago gems came and made other gems" Amethyst replied. My eyes popped open. I was in shock. I touched my face and found my jaw wide open. I looked around more and saw another hole on the ground in the shape of a square. "BE CAREFUL!" I turned to look at her and as I did I slipped and started to fall in. Amethyst took her whip out and swung it at me. It just missed me and I continued to fall in. I hit the side and started to tumble down. I finally stopped and when I got up I was in shock. I saw more of the gem mutants looking around. Too many for me to fight alone. I ducked below so they wouldn't see me. There were green cords around me. I looked back at the hole I came from. How do I get back out without causing a scene? All of a sudden I saw Amethyst sliding down from the hole. When she reached the bottom she saw me. I gestured for her to come over to me. She looked up and saw the mutants. She hurried over to me.

"What are we gonna do" I whispered.

"Lets fight them" Amethyst replied reaching for her whip.

"There's too many for us to handle by ourselves, especially me" I whispered. I looked down at my gem. "I'm not even a great gem"

"What why do you say that? You just started it's gonna be awhile to master it. No one is gonna be good right away. Steven didn't start off well. He still is figuring out his powers." I looked at Amethyst. "You don't have to feel bad this place that made me. You see Peridot told me I wasn't suppose to look like this. I was suppose to be different and it upset me." Peridot? Who is that? "I shouldn't have brought you here if you weren't ready. I just…" She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Amethyst it's ok" I said putting my hand on on her shoulder. She looked at me with tears running down her cheeks and hugged me. "So how are we gonna do this Amethyst?" She wiped the tears off of her, stopped hugging and looked at me.

"Well we can fuse" she suggested.

"What! Fuse are you serious I can't even dance I was never taught! I don't know how to move around. Does it involve moving around? Their might be... "

"...Ha it's not about what you are taught it's what is inside you" Amethyst said. "You ready?"

"Uh I'll try, sure let's do this" I replied. I saw Amethyst start dancing, but I wasn't. She started bouncing up and down and I couldn't think of something to do. I started shaking my hands around side to side. Amethyst and I got together. Nothing happened. Amethyst looked around then at me. I guess she saw my disappointment.

"Let's try again. We aren't gonna get it at first you just started." Amethyst said moving back. Once again we started to dance and when we got close again nothing happened. We tried again and again failing one after another. Sometimes we would stop because the mutants were getting suspicious. Once more we danced this time I did it differently I started moving my body to a beat of the music that I thought of in my head pounding my feet and swishing my hands back and forth. Once again Amethyst and I got close I grabbed her hands and we started to dance together. It was really fun and I started to laugh. Until we turned into a blob coming closer and closer together till I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. 4! I had 4 hands!

"Amethyst!" my part scream whispered. It was as if our bodies were one oh wait they are!

"Let's do this" we said. Our hands grabbed Amethysts whip and another hand grabbed my daggers. Both weapons combined to form a chain whip. Both sides of the whip had a sword like blade on both ends. The whip turned into chains holding the blades. We jumped to the mutants level. They all looked at us. They were big, but not as big as us when we are together. We took the chain whip and started swinging it around as the mutants came at us. With one hit they poofed and their gems fell to the ground. It wasn't that long of swinging the chain whip around till they were all poofed. We went over to the gems and started bubbling them, all of them. All of a sudden the place started to rumble as we looked up a giant gem mutant started to form. There were 4 big hands acting as feet and more hands stretching out. It came in contact with us. We were able to hold it with our 4 hands, but it wasn't enough. We started to slip backwards. We tried to push it back, but it was strong. We tried swinging our chain whip at it, but it caught it with its many arms. We tried pushing and pushing, but it's not enough we have to try something else, but what? I was using my anger to encourage me to push it, but it didn't help. This is really annoying if we don't succeed people may get hurt from this mutant. I pushed more at this mutant. Still we slid back. The mutant grabbed one of our arms. It's gonna swing us away from it! One of our gems which was mine started glowing brighter than it did a long time ago at my first night here. I felt as if a watt of energy hit us especially me and boosted our power. We were able to push the mutant back, but I wasn't doing anything. I couldn't control anything. Bursts of energy started to come off of us. We took the blade on the chain whip and stabbed the mutant gem. It took a couple seconds, but it poofed. We went over to it bubbled it and left. Slowly we went up the hill onto the warp pad. We warped back to the house not even speaking to each other. We were too exhausted. Whatever my gem did to save us took up most of my energy. I don't know about Amethyst, but I felt like I was out of energy.

I guess Pearl was expecting us to come back because when we warped to Steven's house Pearl was their with another gem. Is that Peridot that I've heard about? Pearl was facing a chalkboard with what I assume to be Peridot. Peridot had a yellow whitish colored triangle shape hair with a green body.

"Their you arre…" She said turning around see us fused together. Her eyes once she saw us widened at the sight of us. Peridot just looked at us and slapped her hand on her face. On her forehead was a green gem. It was kind of in a triangle shape, but the edges were smooth. I looked at Steven's bed and saw Steven. His eyes were wide open and he was really happy. He was sitting by the tv. When he saw us he raced down to see us.

"GIANT WOMEN!" Steven screamed.


	7. Surprise!

Steven was so happy to see us again and I was too. Though I felt weak from the battle. Can gems feel that way?

"What happened?" Pearl asked.

"We went to the kindergarden" We said. Though it was more of Amethyst saying that. She said it slowly.

"You WHAT! She isn't ready!" Pearl screamed.

"Well she was fine with it" We said.

"She hasn't been taught a lot, you could have hurt her!" Pearl screamed.

"She knew what she was doing" We said.

"This is the second time Amethyst!" Pearl screamed. There we go again they started to argue about me going to the kindergarden. I guess that's what you call the place we were just at, but no more thinking I need to end this.

"Guys I am fine nothing happened to us" We I said.

"You stay out of this" Pearl said.

"But I don't, no she's right, wrong you, I ugh" We said. We started to crumble down and poof we went back to our normal bodies. I rubbed my head. All that fusion gave me a headache. I tried to get up, but it was like all my strength has left me. Steven came over to me and tried to help me up, but I fell right down. I landed in Steven's lap.

"You guys ok?" Steven asked.

"Yeah just a little pain" Amethyst replied.

"We did something that took up our energy a lot of mine I guess" I added as I saw Amethyst getting up with a little trouble. "I think it happened with my gem" I looked at my gem and saw a little black in the gem. I quickly hid it before Steven saw it. Why I did it was because I didn't want them to worry about it since they seemed so concerned about Amethyst and I going to the Kindergarden.

"Who taught you to fuse?" Pearl asked. I looked at Amethyst. Pearl saw and looked at Amethyst. "Uh good job Amethyst"

"Great another clod" Peridot said still with her hand on her face.

"Wha… What do you mean?" I asked.

"Pearl is a Pearl, I don't know what Steven is, Amethyst is a defective clod that has been in the ground for less time then she was suppose to, and Garnet is 2 clods. Now that you're here you're just another clod added to the list. Where are you from anyway?" Peridot asked.

"Uh I guess homeworld, but I came here on a ship here not that long ago" I replied. Peridot just stared at me. She went over to Steven and I and observed me. She kept looking at my gem.

"Hm interesting you don't look like a gem from homeworld as far as I saw and you said you came on a ship?" She asked. I nodded back to her as much as I could. "Are their more?"

"I think, but they well I think went under water. I'm not too sure" I replied. She was still examining me. "Are you from homeworld?

"Yes... Your gem does look like it's been in a wall for thousands of years, but it doesn't look like you came out on time. You seem to be way past when you were suppose to form." Peridot said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Peridot don't make the same mistake as before" Steven said.

"No Steven I want to hear this myself. Peridot what do you mean that I was past my time to form?" I asked. Peridots eyes were shaking she looked at Steven then at me. "Peridot please"

"Well all gems when created have a certain point of when we are suppose to be made. You just stayed there for way longer than you were suppose to be. Types of gems have a time limit of when your suppose to be in the ground, you just stayed there longer." Peridot replied.

"So what Peridot if we are different. You said the same to Amethyst. Just because we are different doesn't mean we are wrong. We are unique. So what if we stayed in too long or too little a gem shouldn't be based on size. Who cares!" I said while tears rolled down my checks. Peridot didn't look to happy as she looked at me. She stepped back step by step then turned and ran into the bathroom. I got up slowly with tears still running down dripping on the floor and stood their for a second.

"Tabby are you…" I put my hand up so Steven knew to stop talking. I kept my head low. Why? I… I need some time to think. I turned and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked. I didn't respond back. As I reached the door Garnet came inside. I bumped into her. I looked at her tears still going down my face and she looked back at me. I looked back down bumped into her and ran out of the house, down the stairs, past the beach. I went through the town trying not to make contact with anyone. I don't care where I went I wanted some me time. As I got out of town I looked for somewhere where I could relax and take in everything that just happened to me, to Amethyst. I looked around and saw a hill far away from the town. I ran towards it. As I reached the top of the hill I saw the whole city. I saw the sea and where Steven's house should be. I sat down at the tip of the hill looking at the beauty of the sea. It's always so pretty. It made me feel much better. Whenever I feel bad this always makes me feel better, but still what Peridot said about me. She said it about Amethyst. We are different from the rest. How can she say that? If she really is from homeworld. Does she know about my gem and me. Maybe I shouldn't have been mean, but she did hurt my feelings. My gem started to act up it was like their was something attached to my body pinching it, but their was nothing. I looked at my gem and saw it flashing red. What is happening to me?! All of a sudden it stopped. It didn't last too long, but why? So many questions I ask that never get answered. What is that? I can tell a gem is behind me… Peridot. Great.

"I don't want to speak to you Peridot!" I yelled.

"It's not Peridot!" The voice yelled back. It sounded like Amethyst. I heard her come over and sat right next to me. I moved my gem so she wouldn't see it. Maybe, no I can't I'm too scared. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah kind of. Peridot just upset me. I mean if we are different who cares. The first day I came here I saw how you guys were. How each of you were different. Why doesn't Peridot see this?" I asked.

"Peridot's a nerd don't listen to her. She was taught that way so she think that it's the same here at Earth" Amethyst replied. I looked at Amethyst who was looking at the sea. "I never got to ask you something."

"What is that?" I asked.

"What was it like doing nothing for thousands of years on homeworld?" Amethyst asked.

"Well it was really quiet. I didn't hear anything so I never learned that much. It was really dark so I was scared at first, but after awhile I got use to it. It felt so nice though I felt as if something was missing" I replied.

"Why didn't you come popout?" Amethyst ask.

"I tried for a long time, but it was no use. When I was free I wanted to see where they were gonna take me before I released myself from my gem. So the end result is here. If I didn't wait I would be at homeworld still doing who knows what." I replied.

"Sounds like fun." Amethyst said. I looked at her and she looked at me. She started to laugh. "Haha I didn't mean it."

"Now it's my turn," I said.

"Ok what do you want to know?" She asked.

"So how did you feel when you popped out too early as Peridot said?" I asked. Her face changed to a straight face.

"Well I didn't really think about it. I tried to have fun, but I was scared a little too. Though when I meet Garnet, Pearl, and uh" She replied.

"Who is the last person?" I asked.

"Rose"

"Rose? Who is that?" I asked.

"I shouldn't be telling you this yet. Well before Steven we had Rose. She was…" her eyes started to tear up. She looked away from me I guess so I wouldn't see what she was doing. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about her yet.

"Uh let's forget that question uh where is Peridot and the others?" I asked. Amethyst looked back at me.

"Peridot's still in the bathroom doing who knows what in their, Steven is back at the house making sure she doesn't escape, and the rest of us went looking for you" Amethys replied. I looked back where the house would be. "You made us worry even me" I looked at her.

"You care?" I asked.

"Well yeah we are gems aren't we?" We both smiled at each other.

"Oh I forgot to tell you thank you so much"

"For what?" She asked.

"For teaching me how to fuse. I wouldn't have known how to until you showed me" I said.

"Well you did most of the work I just danced." Amethyst said.

"I still should thank you." I said.

"Ah thanks guy. Don't worry about anything. Crazy stuff happens here all the time" Amethyst said.

"Thanks for talking to me" I said. I looked down. Should I tell her about my gem? I looked at my gem. It looked normal. Was it a hallucination?

"No problem, ready to go back?" She asked. Before she was about to get up I hugged her hand. She stopped trying to get up. I looked at her. She looked back at me. Tears were coming down my checks.

"I… I'm too scared Amethyst" I replied hugging her hand closer.

"There's uh nothing to be afraid of. I'll be here by your side" Ametyst said. I looked back at Amethyst.

"Thank you Amethyst. Let's get going" I said. We both got up and started heading home. Tears were still dripping down my face. We went through the town and through the beach to Steven's house. When we got to the door we stopped. We both looked at each other. I knew what she was gonna say. She would ask me if I'm ready. "I'm ready Amethyst" I said. Amethyst reach for the door and we walked inside. I didn't see Peridot, but Steven was at the bathroom door. Peridot must be in the bathroom still.

"Peridot someone is here you wanna say something to her?" Steven asked Peridot. There was no response.

"Where else could she…" Pearl said staring at me. Her and Garnet just came inside. Pearl froze at the site at me. I turned still a little unhappy from before. "Thank goodness you're ok." Pearl came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Pearl I'm ok" I said being squashed by her. All of a sudden I felt another person or shall I say gem on me. Then another was on me and another. Everyone except Peridot was hugging me. It was a long hug too, but after a minute it was over. "I'm fine. Thank you everyone." Steven started to yawn.

"Bedtime Steven" Garnet said.

"Aww Garnet a little more?" Steven asked.

"We have a big day ahead of us." Garnet replied.

"Oh ok" Steven said. "Peridot can I come in I need to use the bathroom?" The door opened and when Steven went inside the door immediately closed. The gems started to go to their rooms, but I didn't move.

"You coming Tabby?" Pearl asked.

"Uh yeah I just want to maybe say goodnight to Steven." I replied. Actually I haven't done that and Steven told me about it so I wanted to do it, but that wasn't the only reason why. "Can one of you stay behind so I can go back in the temple?" They looked at each other and Pearl stayed behind. When Steven was ready for bed I tucked him in. He seemed very tired.

"Night Tabby" Steven said.

"Night Steven" I said. I started to turn away from him when I realized I forgot to ask him something. I turned back and looked at him. "Hey Steven" I whispered. He opened his eyes again. "Can you help me out with something?"

"Sure what is it?" Steven asked. I went close to his ears and whispered it to him. Then when I finished I let him go back to sleep. I went to Pearl and she opened the door to her room. We went inside. For a while Pearl and I talked about what happened and how I felt about Peridot hurting my feelings.

In the morning when the gems warped with Peridot to fix some machine. I was left with Steven.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah this is gonna be so great! Their gonna be so surprised!" Steven replied with glee.

"So how are we gonna surprise them because I want to thank them in a special way. You know for helping me. And uh Steven sorry for telling you I thought you would know best about this kind of thing" I said.

"It's fine. To start maybe we can do a party celebration? Then again last time I threw them a party I almost died." Steven said.

"Well maybe we can do something different, but let it be a party. Maybe have something all of the gems like all in one" I suggested.

"Seems good. Well each gem is different. Amethyst likes to eat, Pearl likes to be neat and tidy she likes to make food not eat it, and Garnet well she's really mysterious and is really strong." Steven said.

"Hmm maybe for Amethyst we can have a bunch of food out or something for her to eat, Pear we can have ingredients out and maybe a game that is like a game she would play, and Garnet we can make something cool. You know to show we care. Oh and I forgot one person." I suggested.

"Who?" Steven asked. "Peridot?"

"NO uh it's you Steven." I replied. "I was thinking of putting something fun in with the mix since you are always up beat and like to have fun"

"Sounds good where do you want to start with?" Steven asked.

"The decorations" I replied. So we started going around his house and the town looking for decorations. We even snuck in the temple and looked through Amethyst's room and we found a lot of stuff we could use. For days we found decorations. Finally the day came when we set everything up. The gems went on a mission so it was a perfect time to set it up. I set up the lights we found to look like the gems. The cool thing was the lights were the color of the gems. It looked really good when I was done. While I was setting up the lights Steven set up the tables. When both of us were done we went inside. I grabbed ingredients to make pie and went outside to set it up for Pearl. Steven stayed in the house and started to make food for Amethyst and him to eat. When I came in the house to check up on Steven Peridot was stirring a bowl of ingredients together. She looked at me and we just stared at each other.

"Oh hey Tabby Peridot wanted to help out." Steven said coming from the bathroom.

"Yes I thought I would be how you say helpful" Peridot added. I didn't say anything back to her. I went to our pile of decorations and grabbed the blown up balloons. I went outside and tied the balloons onto the tables. I went back in and Steven and I grabbed a big poster and we brung it outside. It said:

 _THANK YOU!_

The decorations were in place and the food was prepared placed on the tables. Everything looked great! We even had a stereo playing music! Steven and I waited in the house waiting for the gems to warp in. Peridot hide back in the bathroom. We waited and waited, but they didn't come. I was worried everything would be ruined by the time they came, but Steven kept me happy. The sun was setting and my hopes died down again. All of a sudden the warp pad activated and the Gems came back! I was smiling once again as I looked at Steven. He seemed ready for this.

"Hey can I show you something?" I asked the gems.

"Uh sure Tabby" Pearl replied. Steven and I grabbed the blindfolds we had and tied them onto the gems heads so they couldn't see anything. We grabbed their hands and guided them outside. I went to the light switch and was ready for them to see what we made.

"Ok you can take off the blindfolds!" I said. As they took off the blindfold I turned on all of the lights and the lights dazzled in the sand. "SURPRISE!" The gems faces were so happy! I'm so glad this worked out.

"What is all of this for?" Pearl asked.

"I wanted to thank you for what you have done so far. You've taught me so much I just wanted to do something special. So I, uh we got things that you each like. Amethyst you like to eat so we made food for you, Pearl Steven told me you like to put things together so I got ingredients for you if you want to make pie or fix things up, and Garnet I got together some rocks and what Steven calls a punching bag so you can train."

"Well this is so very nice of you" Pearl said.

"YEAH! Food gimme gimme!" Amethyst screamed running towards the food.

"Wait! It's not just for you!" I cried. I saw Steven running after Amethyst. I tried to follow, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Garnet.

"Nice job." Garnet said. We both smiled at each other.

"Common let's enjoy this!" I suggested. Pearl, Garnet, and I went down the stairs and we started to enjoy ourselves. I was trying to get more better at dancing so I danced along with the music. At one point I just kept twirling and twirling till I saw a face appear in front of me. I stopped spinning to see who it was. It was Peridot! She wasn't crying, but she had a tear rolling down her cheek. I looked down. "What do you want?" Peridot didn't speak. She took my hand and we walked over to the side of where all the stuff was. "Thanks for helping before."

"No problem I er…" Peridot said. I looked at her. Then I looked down. She showed me a tape recorder and played it.

"Log base 735 I haven't been keeping track of how long I've been working with the crystal gems, but I do not care. The longer I'm here the more I learn new things. More than what homeworld has taught me. They are defective like these gems and I am no better. Though threw my time here I am not learning hard enough. A new gem popped up and I made her… upset. I didn't mean to it just came out. This mistake happened before and I haven't learned from it. This is still new to me. I hope this doesn't affect us in any way. I just want to say…" The recording ended.

"I'm sorry" Peridot said.


	8. Bonding Time

It was so sweet of Peridot to apologize. I couldn't help myself from hugging her. I wanted to show her that I forgave her and what she said about me. It took a second for Peridot to react, but when she did she hugged me back. When we finished hugging I looked at her and saw that their was still a tear rolling down her cheek. I reached my hand over and wiped the tear off of her. We looked at each other and just smiled. Maybe she isn't that bad. She has hope. She needs to loosen up. I know! I reached my hand out grabbing her hand and dragged her into the party. We danced and played games with Steven. Even If one of the games is weird. It was called Kitchen Calamity. The rules were very weird, but we still played it. The gems joined us even though they too didn't understand the game. After the party everyone seemed happy all except for Steven. He ended up sleeping on the sand. I thought I saw him ever drooling on the sand, but he look peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to disturb his sleep. None of us ended up asleep. They told me it was because we don't need sleep so I was wide awake when Steven fell asleep. Garnet picked Steven up and put him to bed in his house. The rest of us started to clean up the party that I made. Though Amethyst at times would horse around and Pearl was not happy about that. Once we were done we started to talk to each other.

"Are you both good?" Pearl asked. I looked at Peridot and smiled at her then looked back at Pearl.

"Yes she apologized and I forgave her" I replied.

"Yes I ugh apologized for my… behavior" Peridot added.

"Well that's good" Pearl said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"We could go get some food" Amethyst replied

"ER! ahem well their are still parts for the machine we are building. Their are some pieces missing and they aren't in the barn" Pearl recommended.

"Where else is their to go?" Peridot asked.

"We'll look for parts in town. I'm sure they have some parts we could use" Pearl replied.

"Let Tabby and Peridot look" Garnet recommended. Pearl stared at Garnet. Garnet came closer to Pearl and glared at her "They need to trust each other. This is a great way for them to know each other"

"Are you sure that Peridot should go with Tabby? Tabby's still new to all of this" Pearl asked.

"She'll be fine Pearl" Garnet replied.

"Let's go then" I said.

"Wait Tabby let's get you a wagon to hold the parts in. You'll go in the morning" Garnet said. We went inside the temple to Amethyst room looking for the wagon. It was really hard with the messy room Amethyst had. Of coarse Amethyst didn't try to help us and her and Pearl went into an argument about the mess. It was up to Garnet and I to find the wagon. Peridot was locked in the bathroom till Garnet wanted her out.

When the morning hit we had found the wagon. It wasn't in too bad condition. It was small, but red. It had a big black handle attached to it. Finally Peridot and I were ready to go find the missing parts.

"One more thing" Garnet grabbed Peridot and strapped her up in a leash. Garnet gave me the other end of the leash to me.

"Again. Nie" Peridot cried. She started to pull on the leash. She even tried gnawing at it. Guess she didn't like this, but Garnet told her that she didn't trust her out in the open without a leash.

"While you two are looking for parts I'll work on the drill with the parts we have at the barn" Pearl said. She walked over to me and kneeled down to my level. "Please be careful out there." Pearl said. She got up and walked onto the warp pad and like that she was gone. While she went to the barn Peridot and I went to town. It was a nice quite town. The people we passed while walking around seemed very nice.

"So Peridot what are we looking for?" I asked.

"A stabilizer some mechs avizor you know things like that" Peridot replied.

"Ah wha and a whaaaa?" I asked.

"Seriously? You don't know? Didn't you say you came from homeworld?" Peridot asked.

"Well yeah, but I didn't learn anything. Not even the way you call things. I was trapped in the ground for I don't know how long. I got taught by the crystal gems though" I replied.

"Impossible we didn't dig up any gems recently and if we did how did you get here?" Peridot asked. She leaned over to me making it very uncomfortable. I stepped back so she wasn't in my face

"Again I came on a ship I heard some voices which I believe to be Garnet and Steven…"

"Wait you heard them? But I was also on that ship. That means" Peridot stopped walking and stepped back. She kept stepping back till the leash caught her.

"Peridot what?" I asked looking at her confused.

"You were in the ship I came from, but then we took you here"

"WHa!" I cried. She was the one who brought me to Earth. "I… I didn't known that. Peridot. I knew I came on a ship, but I didn't know you were boarded on it. In a way I kind of have to thank you, but at the same time"

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked stepping back closer to me.

"Well if you didn't go to Earth I would have stayed on Homeworld being corrupted or told the wrong things, but uh you came here to destroy the Earth. Didn't you?"

"Well kind of"

"The gems told me about you and that you came here to hurt this planet and I… I came from that planet" I said.

"let's not talk about that right now. We have more important buisness to take care of like dealing with the cluster" Peridot said turning away from me.

"I guess. Wait cluster?" I asked.

"They haven't told you?" Peridot asked. I noded no. "Geez they really don't like this. Uh well there's a shattered gem mutant at the center of the earth. Once it emerges it will destroy the earth. So we are building a drill to stop it from emerging. And as far as I know right now nothing can stop IT!" Peridot cried.

"Uh oh wow that's hard. Hey Peridot well uh why are you always so stressed. You seem like you are strict. You don't seem to loosen up. Why?" I asked.

"It's because I follow Yellow diamonds orders." Peridot said. Wait she said Yellow Diamond. I've heard of this before. But when was that?

"But do you ever have fun and not following this Yellow Diamonds orders?" I asked.

"Not really. Yellow Diamond is the ruler of homeworld so I have to obey" Peridot replied.

"Then, then after looking around for the parts you need maybe you need to take a break. Common!" I said dashing off. Of coarse Peridot got dragged along like she had a choice anyway. She was having a hard time staying at my speed that she ended up falling and being dragged on the sand.

"Over their! I see some parts we could use" Peridot said. I looked at the sign. It said:

Funland Arcade

"Isn't this an arcade for humans? Should we not take away from their activities?" I asked. We got closer to the Funland Arcade

"I don't care what the humans think, but I bet we can get parts from inside these machines. They should be good." Peridot replied. She went towards one of the machines and started ripping it apart. The machine was called:

Meat Beat Mania

It looked like it was broken. The screen was smashed and there was glass on the ground. It doesn't seem like if we took some pieces it would be bad the machine is already broken. I guess since it was already broken that the humans won't mind if we take a few parts. We quickly grabbed parts from the machine put it in the wagon and left without being caught by any human.

"Where to next Peridot?" I asked.

"Anywhere we can find parts I guess," Peridot said. We went around town even in dumpsters searching for parts. Although Peridot didn't want to go in to look. So I ended up going in the dumpster for her handing out anything I could find that could be useful. Though I didn't even know what kind of parts Peridot wanted so I just flung out random things. The smell in the dumpster wasn't so bad after searching in their for a very long time. At first it was fowl and even question Peridot why we had to search in their, but she said their might be parts in their we need. Whatever.

After a very long time of looking for parts we headed back. When we were just about reached Steven's house Steven bursted through the door to his house and came running down to see us excitedly. His mouth was wide open and his smile read that he was excited to see us back home.

"You're back! You're back!" Steven screamed running to us. When he reached us the first thing he did was sniff the air "Hey what's that smell?"

"That might be me when I went inside garbage to look for some parts. Peridot would be stinky like I am, but she didn't want to go in." I replied. Peridot started to glare at me. "I'll get rid of the smell if you'd like."

"Please do I can't take that foul smell." Peridot replied with her hand pinching her nose. She looked away from me.

"Where should I?" I asked.

"You can get rid of the smell in the bathroom," Steven replied.

"Uh what's a bathroom?" I asked.

"It's a place humans use to clean up. You can use my shower to clean that smell off of you. I can show you how to use it if you'd like?" Steven asked.

"Yes please Steven," I replied. Steven showed me inside the bathroom and how to use the shower. It was amazing to see that humans come up with their own ways to do things. Humans are fascinating creatures. When he was done talking to me about the shower I went inside and washed myself. When I got out I went to Peridot. I saw she didn't have the wagon with her. Then Peridot turned around and when she sniffed me she didn't squeal in terror.

"Where did you put the wagon?" I asked Peridot.

"I told Steven that he should give the wagon to the Pearl" Peridot replied.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"Why don't we ugh bond more." Peridot suggested.

"That sounds great Peridot!" I said excitedly. And like that we were off again. This time we just walked around trying to have some fun.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"Build machines" Peridot replied.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Mm no not really" Peridot replied.

"Well let's see what their is to do." I said. We went around town ending up at a place that sells foods. It was a building that had fries on the top of the building. "Does this interest you?" I asked.

"We don't need to eat oh wait did the clods not tell you that?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah, but it's fun to eat anyway Steven showed me these really good donuts" I said. Peridot just looked at me and walked away. "Ok maybe you're not an eater, but their are other things to do here" We kept walking till we found these machines that moved. People were on it and it looked like they were having fun. "How about this? I bet you'll like uh… whatever this is."

"Fine I will go with you on these machines" Peridot said. We went on the docs and looked at each sign.

"So these are rides. Cool! Hey these are machines why don't we do this! Any look good to you?" I asked. Peridot went around looking at the rides and stopped at one.

"Hmm this one seems suitable" Peridot replied. The ride looked like it was a good one. It was called the Kitty Coaster. People on this ride looked like they were having fun on it, but the line looked short. When we got to the top there were carts waiting for us. As I touched the cart something zapped my gem.

"OW!" I cried.

"You ok?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's have fun." I said going onto the ride. A human strapped us in

two different carts. I was in front of Peridot. I looked back at her. "Are you excited?"

"We'll see what these humans call fun." Peridot replied. I turned back around as the ride started to move. My mouth was wide open ready for what this ride had in stock. It didn't start off fast. It was actually pretty slow at first then started to speed up. It just went around in a circle as it got faster and faster. All of the sudden the ride started to shake more and more frequently. I even looked at the humans around the ride and saw they were having trouble standing. The ride Peridot and I were on started to lift up. One side of the ride lifted higher and higher. We were getting close to it. "Quick jump out!" Peridot screamed. I tried to unfasten myself, but it was stuck on me. It wouldn't budge no matter how I tugged at it it wouldn't let me go!

"I can't unfasten! I'm stuck! Help me Peridot!" I cried. Peridot started to reach over to me trying to get me free when without warning the ride shook and she fell of the ride landing safely on a tent. The ride fell off the tracks and crashed into a building. The smoke from the damage covered my sight, but when it disappeared I saw the building the ride crashed into completely destroyed. I saw my hand sticking out, but my other hand was nowhere to be seen. I looked back as far as I could and saw the ride on me. It was crushing my body. The rails that the ride was on was above me moving slowly walking away from me.

"Tabby!" Peridot cried running towards me. She kneeled down to my level. "Are you… uh okay?"

"Yeah I'm good just stuck under the ride." I replied.

"Don't worry I'll get you out. Just hold still" Peridot said. She took my hand and tried to pull it out. It didn't work and it was really painful.

"OW Stop! That's not working!" I cried. She stopped and stayed silent for awhile. ROAR! The track was coming back to where I was. It had a vicious face with wooden sharp teeth. "Peridot save yourself"

"No! I'm not gonna leave you behind." Peridot said.

"Peridot I don't want you to get hurt. Now run!" I screamed. The track smashed right in between Peridot and I. Peridot looked at me scared, turned, and ran away. The track monster picked up the ride with its wooden teeth and swung it to the edge of the dock. The toss was able to hit the side of the ride opening a part of it. It was big enough for me to escape. I climbed as quick as I could out of the ride landing on the edge of the dock. I looked back to see the sea. If I took one more step back I would fall into the sea. The monster got closer and closer to me and I couldn't do anything. Then it just hit me I have a weapon. I looked at my gem and to my surprise it was cracked! I don't know what that means, but I waited and waited for my weapon to pop out, but nothing. I was getting really worried that I started waking my gem trying to get the weapon out of it. I looked back at the monster which was right in front of me. I stood still not knowing what to do when out of nowhere Peridot got flung right into the monster. The monster turned around and was after Peridot now! I started to run to help Peridot when I fell down. I looked back to see what tripped me. It was my foot! My foot turned backwards! It wasn't facing the way my foot should be. I got back up and slowly, but surely made my way to Peridot. I avoided the monster's feet which tried to smash me. I finally got to Peridot and when she saw my foot she didn't look too happy.

"Your foot!" Peridot said while avoiding the monster's teeth.

"I don't know what's wrong it's not me uh" I said

"Let me see your gem" Peridot said. When we had a quick second before the monster attacked. "Your gem!"

"Nows not the time er" I said. I don't know what is wrong with me. I felt like I was tightening up everywhere on my body. "yeh todirep stel esuf" She just stared at me confused. "Ew nac ekat siht retsnom nwod fi ew krow rehtegot" The monster charged at us and smacked us smashing us against a building.

Everything went black from their. I don't know what I did, but when I gained conscious and everything wasn't blurry I saw the monster was destroyed. Peridot was on the ground. She seemed hurt! So I ran up to her in a hurry.

"Ouy ko?" I asked. She looked at me and she looked puzzled. She was looking around behind me as well as checking on me. I decided to look to see what she was staring at. When I looked and saw the docks. Everything was different then it was before. It seemed even more destroyed than it was before. Buildings were on fire, buildings were shattered, and the ride monster was torn down bit by bit. I looked back at Peridot who was trying to get up. When she got up she just stared at me.

"Your gem is shattered. Your useless now" Peridot said.

"I ma ton sselesu!" I cried while clenching my hands together and squeezing my eyes while tears poured down my eyes. How could she say that?! I am not I am like her!

"That's if we were on homeworld." Peridot said. I got less tense and looked at her with my mouth opened slightly. "We need you to be taken to Steven or be thrown away. Which do you prefer?" Peridot asked.

"I tnaw ot og kcab ot snevets esuosh!" I cried.

"I'm gonna take it like you said Steven's house. Let's go" She said. She went closer to me took my hand and put it around her neck. We started to walk out of the docks and onto the beach. As we walked on the beach I started to shrink down on my left side more and more. My left side started to be as short as Peridot's shoulder. I looked down and my foot was melting away. I looked behind and saw puddles of me on the sand. Peridot noticed me looking away from her. She looked down and saw what I was seeing. She even looked at my food and saw bits of it gone. I looked at her face and saw she was even scared than before. Her face told me everything. She was scared to see me like this and she was freaking out about it. She did keep it in word wise, but face wise not so much. Peridot was scanning my foot even touching the goop that my foot made She then started looking all over the beach. She had dropped me on the ground to look around. She ended up leaving me on the beach alone. Without her I couldn't get up. I thought she would never come back. I couldn't go after her if I wanted to. My leg were melting too much leaving my whole left leg a melting mess. I waited a while hoping she would come back to help me. After I don't know how long I just gave up on her. I couldn't waste my time. Every second I have could be closer to me not existing anymore. So I started crawling my way towards Steven's house.

"WAIT!" a voice cried. I looked back and saw Peridot with two buckets. She ran over to me as quick as she could. She took my leg and put it in one of the buckets she had in her hands. She took the other bucket and put the melted parts of me left behind in the bucket.

"These should keep the melted parts of you in here for now" Peridot said.

"Todirep uoy emac kcab" I said or at least that's what I thought I said. Peridot just stared at me with a blank face for awhile. Then when she saw my leg she shook her head around. Unfreezing herself from staring at my leg.

"Let's get going" Peridot said. We got up from the sand. I put my arm around Peridot and started to hop as we made our way towards Steven's house to fix this problem.


	9. Double Trouble

As we staggered our way we finally reached Steven's house. Going up a short hill was the least of our problems. The real problem was getting up the stairs leading to the house. The bucket on my leg made it hard for it to stand on the stairs. Bits and pieces of me would go sloshing out of the bucket even hitting Peridot! She didn't like that as every time she got hit she quickly whipped it off. Only a couple steps in and it was already tiring. As I stepped onto another step the wooden stair broke on me and my leg fell right through. As I fell through my arms slammed against the stairs that were above me. I checked my gem to see if it damaged and by the looks of it the gem got worse. My body shook and I could feel something changing. I touched my head and with surprise I felt something unusual. It felt like skin. As I reached up more I felt fingers. It was like I had another hand on my head.

"Hoaw!" I said. Though my voice didn't come from my face. It… it sounded like it was coming from above me. I looked at my hand that felt the hand on my head. My mouth was on that hand. On my palm was my mouth! How did it get their?! In shock of what was happening to me I hesitated to move back, but I couldn't move anywhere with my foot stuck in the stairs. All of a sudden I heard a door open and slam shut quickly. BAM! I looked up and saw Garnet rushing out of the house turning and looked at me with aw. One glance at me and her face turned to a distressed unhappy face. She rushed down the stairs to meet up with Peridot and I. I looked at Peridot as she stared at Garnet, mouth open wide and eyes looked worried. She had tears running down her eyes. Oh Peridot you care, but at the same time when I first met her she has changed.

"I uh well she…" Peridot hesitated. She paused for a second looking at me then back at Garnet. "Here!" Peridot shoved the other bucket at Garnet, turned around, and ran up into the house. As she ran the tears on her face fell on the ground. Oh Peridot I feel so bad, but their is nothing I can do right now. I looked at Garnet who still was in shocked staring at me. I can tell by her face she didn't expect this to happen.

"Pleh em" I said. When I said that she bent down to my level. Well where I was stuck level. Then Garnet grabbed my hand and looked at my gem. After a second she got me out of the stairs. She picked me up and carried me inside. Inside I saw Steven on his bed looking at his tv. I didn't see Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot anywhere. When Steven heard us come in he glanced over at me. One glance and he rushed over to me.

"Garnet what's wrong with her?" Steven asked.

"Her gem is cracked. Steven do you think you can heal her?" Garnet asked. Steven looked down at his gem then at Garnet again.

"I'll try" Steven replied. Garnet leaned over so Steven could reach me. Steven licked his hand and slapped it onto my gem. It felt so weird and slimy. Steven stepped back and waited. He just stared at my gem and I saw his face just got more and more depressed.

"It's ok Steven you'll get the hang of your powers" Garnet spoke. Garnet smiled at Steven, rubbed his hair, then got up and walked towards the warp pad.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked.

"I'm going to Rose's Fountain to heal Tabby's gem" Garnet replied. "I'll be back later, bye" The warp pad activated and we warped to I guess Rose's Fountain. Hey didn't I hear that name before? Rose, Rose, ROSE! Amethyst talked about a person called Rose Quartz. Whoever this person is they must have really cared about this person since they mention her both Garnet and Amethyst! When we got to the location Garnet walked off of the warp pad and started walking. I could see pink flowers scattered all over the place. In front of us there was the fountain. It had statues of one person, their were like 5 of them. They were all the same person it must be this Rose person. She looks so elegant. One of the Rose statues was crying out water. As we walked closer to the fountain I started to shake once more. When it stopped I felt more arms on me more than before and my body felt very weak. My body was melting even faster than before, but Garnet didn't rush for some reason. She stopped and was shaking. Her face was even worried. worse than before. Her mouth was wide open.

"Why didn't you see this before" Garnet said finally speaking.

"TAHW?" I asked.

"We were focused on the drill" Garnet said in a much calmer voice. "But she could have died AND that thing we saw in the air why don't you know where it IS! I'm sorry." At this point I was really confused Garnet's voice kept changing from soft to loud frequently, but besides that it was hard to see. Everything was starting to get blurry. I checked my gem and saw that it was so close to hitting the other side. Garnet was shaking as she walked closer and closer to the fountain. "If you saw, but I did. At the last second!" She kept talking to herself. Why? This made no sense. Maybe talking out loud to yourself is an Earth thing. Then again I talk to myself a lot. When we reached the fountain there was a pause.

"ko era tenrag uoy?" I tried to ask. She looked at me, swung me back, and tossed me into the fountain. The fountain water felt really nice all over and I could feel all the pain just washed itself away. I closed my eyes at first thinking about what's happening with Garnet. Why is she acting this way? Is she just afraid of me when my gem was cracked? These are questions that kept swarming my head. While I was thinking my gem reacted and I could sense two gems. They seemed like Garnets gem, but no something felt off. I know! I'll ask Garnet myself about this. She said she would tell me when I asked before. I swam up to the surface and when I reached the top there were two people here. No they were both gems. One gem was blue with light blue hair, the hair was covering half of her face, and she had a blue dress. The other gem was red skinned with black hair, she wore a red headband and shirt with black shorts, and she had red shoes. Both gems were arguing with each other, but no matter where I looked I couldn't find Garnet. "Uh excuse me sorry to uh bother you two, but can I ask you a question?" Both gems quickly turned and looked at me. They both seemed shocked at the look of me.

"You're ok!" the red gem spoke.

"Yeah wait how did you know I got hurt?" I asked.

"I saw. WAIT! We are not through with this conversation!" the red gem screamed.

"I know you're still angry, but there's business to take care of" the blue gem spoke calmly.

"Well now what are we gonna do with her?" the red gem asked the blue one.

"You stay here with her and I'll look for it" the blue gem replied.

"But I can help we can work together I can…"

"I know you want to help, but trust me I'll be fine" blue gem said interrupting the other gem.

"But I should go. If anything happens to her you can see it coming" The red gem said. The red gem put her hand on the blue gems check.

"Be careful" the blue gem spoke.

"I will" The red gem kissed the blue gem. And like that the red gem was off leaving me with the blue gem. I got out of the fountain staring at the blue gem.

"So am I missing anything over here?" I asked. The blue gem turned to me.

"Like what?" The gem asked.

"Well for starters what is your name?" I asked.

"Sapphire" Sapphire replied.

"Oh nice to meet you Sapphire I'm Tabular Crystal, but you can call me Tabby." I said putting out my hand. I was waiting for her to shake my hand, but she didn't want to. Sapphire just sat on the fountain. I walked over to her and sat right beside her. "Hey Sapphire have you seen my friend? Her name is Garnet. I was just with her when she tossed me in this fountain. Do you know where she went?" Sapphire turned her head away from me. I guess she didn't see my friend.

It felt like a long time. As more and more time passed Sapphire seemed perfectly fine. She didn't move. She didn't even say anything. All she did was sit their quietly.

"Hey so uh do you have any gem powers?" I asked. Sapphire nodded her head yes. "Oh cool! What is it?"

"Future vision, but people don't like that power because it stresses them out about death" Sapphire replied.

"WHAT! That's a cool power! It can be very useful. Who would hate such a great power?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. You know this gem isn't so bad. I just wonder where Garnet disappeared too. "You know I probably have powers too that I just haven't unlocked yet, but someday I will and when I do I'm gonna help this Earth!" I stood up and posed. Sapphire giggled at me. I sat back down thinking she would say something, but she didn't.

Once again we stopped talking to each other and it felt really weird this time. You know her voice sounded so familiar to the person I heard singing when I was in that ship. I still remember the whole tune. I started to hum the tune I heard so long ago. It was so beautiful that tune. In the corner of my eye I saw Sapphire staring at me. I looked back at her.

"You heard my song?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah when I was on a giant ship..." I replied.

"Yes I was on it too" Sapphire said interrupting me.

"I just really like that tune. It's so great! Your singing is amazing!" I said excitedly. She smiled at me. "Wait if you were on the ship then where did you go?"

"We wasted enough time let's go" Sapphire said changing the subject.

"Uh Sapphire the other gem told us to stay here" Sapphire didn't listen and kept walking. "SAPPHIRE!" I got up and hurried over to her. "So what are we looking for?"

"A machine that fell from space" She replied pointing up in the sky. We kept looking around. The place was very pretty and pink. I didn't see anything unusual, but we kept walking. Sapphire wasn't talking to me as we searched. She stayed quiet.

"So where did you and the…" Right there as we went past a mountain we saw some kind of machine dug into the Earth. It looked very complex and it had flashing lights all over. There were bits and pieces of the ground splattered all over the place. "Is this it?"

"Should be." Sapphire replied. She started to walk around looking at the machine. I went over to the machine and bent down. It looked really dug in their. Though it didn't look too big I looked over and saw Sapphire looking at the machine. I reached over and touched the machine to examine it.

"OW!" I cried. Sapphire looked at me. "The machine shocked me." The machine started to shake around. Sapphire and I took a couple steps back. We had no idea what was gonna happen. I summoned my weapon, but Sapphire didn't for some reason. She looked very determined. The machine started to climb out of the ground changing its appearance. It looked like…

"A robot?" Sapphire questioned. The robot stared at Sapphire and reached towards the ground. It's gonna hurt Sapphire! I can't let that happen! As the robot's hand lifted up I ran over to Sapphire. As the robot tossed what was in its hand I jumped in front of Sapphire. I thought the thing the robot threw wasn't that hard. When I landed on the ground I looked to see what it threw. I looked at Sapphire.

"What did it throw?" I asked.

"Grass" Sapphire replied.

"Grass?" I questioned.

"You didn't need to defend me I can do this by myself. I thank you for trying though," Sapphire said. The robot just stood their staring at the both of us.

"Why isn't it attacking us?" I questioned. The robot's eyes glowed red and started charging at us. We quickly dodged it as it came at us. We separated when avoiding the robot. The robot when done charging turned to Sapphire and went after her! She was able to dodge the robot. Soon the robot changed tactics as the top of its hand built drills. The robot used those drills and tried to stab Sapphire! Sapphire was able to float away, but I don't know for how long. I tried to stop the robot, but I was tossed away.

"Don't worry Sapphire I'll stop it!" I screamed running right behind the robot. The robot all of a sudden stopped. I banged into the robot and fell to the ground. Sapphire went over to me and looked at the

"You ok?" Sapphire asked reaching out her hand to help me up. I took her hand and got up slowly. My head was a little dizzy from impact and I didn't feel well.

"Yeah give me a second" I replied. I waited till the dizziness and pain went away. The robot sat on the ground staring at us again. Once I regained control I went over to Sapphire that was looking at the robot. "What's with this robot? Why did it just stop?"

"I think it has to do something with you." Sapphire replied.

"Me?" I questioned.

"It seems to be following your commands," Sapphire replied.

"Really?" I questioned. I looked at the robot who just stared at me. "Uh stand up" The robot got off the ground and stared at me. "Attack that rock with your drills" I pointed at a small rock on the ground. The robot turned and drilled the rock till it cracked. I turned and looked at Sapphire. "Seems your right Sapphire, but is this all a new power? Can gems do that?"

"Hm the only one I know who can control life is Rose Quartz" Sapphire said. That name again!

"What's with that name?" I asked. Sapphire looked at me puzzled. "A friend of mine Amethyst talked for a second about Rose Quartz, but I don't know anything about her. I tried to get it out of her, but I didn't want to make her upset. Do you know anything about this gem?" Sapphire didn't answer. She paused for awhile. Her too hm oh well I guess they'll tell me some other time. I walked up a hill to the top and sat their. What is with me? The powers I have are so different than what I've heard the other gems speak of. I've seen them fight and it looks amazing, but me. I ruin it. Then it hit me. My gem was reacting once more. Their was a gem behind me. Well of course it's Sapphire, but their was something familiar about the gem that I can't put my tounge on. There was also another gem in the distance. I tried to look as far as I could. At first I didn't see a gem, but then I saw something burning in the distance. Was it the other gem? Was she in trouble? I have to tell Sapphire. I got up and ran over to Sapphire. As I was running though it felt weird. I was getting slower every second. There was pressure hitting me, but nothing was touching me. As I got closer and closer to Sapphire I felt weaker and weaker. Everything was getting harder to see. I think I was falling down at one point. Suddenly everything went black. I heard someone whispering, but I couldn't make it out. For a while it was hard to make out. After a while I finally heard a voice and what it said.

"You are DOMED!" The voice cried. The voice didn't sound familiar to anyone else's voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked.

"I want power and to conquer over you," the voice replied.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you? You are a weak pathetic gem that was created in this world. You don't know how to control your powers even right now you are doing bad. Look" A screen appeared and I saw Sapphire. I saw hands trying to hit Sapphire. Sapphire's face she seems so confused and avoiding the attacks the hands were throwing at her. "See that? That is you fighting a fellow gem. Oh wait I should say your friend."

"Sapphire" I spoke softly.

"Tabby stop this!" Sapphire cried.

"no" I said softly.

"This isn't like you!" Sapphire cried.

"STOP THIS PLEASE! STOP I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER!" I cried and cried. I knelt down and started to cry. I don't want to hurt her! She's a great gem even if I don't know much about her. All gems are great!

I heard a faint laugh gradually getting louder. I looked to see if it was Sapphire, but it wasn't.

"Oh I will stop, but I will be back. This was only the beginning of your end." And like that I could see out of my eyes again. As my hand was about to hit Sapphire I stopped it just in time. I looked at her then turned away from her. I feel so bad I don't know what happened and why it did happen. I couldn't help tearing after what happened.

"Tabby are you…"

"...NO! Get away from me. I don't want to hurt you!" I cried and right after I ran away from her. I went towards the fountain thinking it can fix me up. Take away this evil inside me. It's the only thing I could think of in such short notice.

As I reached the fountain everything was silent. I was far away from Sapphire. I did it because I didn't want to hurt her because of me. I should have told them about my gem sooner stupid STUPID! I looked in the fountain and saw my reflection.

"What am I gonna do?" I questioned myself though no one would answer me back. You know maybe since this fountain fixed my gem maybe it could take away this monster in me. I dove into the fountain and started splashing my gem with the fountains water. I don't know if it was working, but I kept splashing my gem with it. It just made me feel better.

"Hey what are you doing in their?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw the red gem staring at me. The gem looked around. "Hey where is Sapphire? She should be with you. She left you here didn't she? UGH! So many problems and she can't do one thing!" The gem started pacing around pulling her hair side to side.

"Hey it wasn't her fault. We found a robot thing and I…. I uh" I couldn't spit out the words. The red gem looked at me.

"Really? Well good I guess" The gem spoke.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ruby" Ruby replied. "Here let me get you out of that fountain" She reached her hand towards me.

"NO! STOP! I'm a freak and I don't want to hurt you!" I screamed.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I attacked… uh I attacked Sapphire, but I don't know how. I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!" I replied. Boy was that hard to spit out. "I'm a monster and you shouldn't be near me"

"Trust me I've seen monsters before and you aren't one of them. Whatever it is Sapphire and I can help. We know what it's like to feel pressured, scared, and different. Anyway you're our friend and friends help friends out. So will you join us?" Ruby asked reaching her hand out once more. I thought for a second. Though I don't know this power I have inside me maybe they can help. They do have more of an experience, but I don't want to hurt them. No they can help. So I reached over and grabbed her hand. Ruby pulled me up and helped me dry myself. Surprisingly she was really warm. She is like a person who conducts fire and heat!

"Just warning you that whatever hides inside my gem wants me gone" I told Ruby. She looked a little confused at first. Then when I saw her eye's look down at my arm she looked nervous, but then after a second her face changed even more. She started running away from me. I turned around and saw Ruby running towards Sapphire and Sapphire dropped some machine parts and started running towards Ruby. They hugged each other and then stared at each other.

"Sapphire I heard you were attacked by Tabby. Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"I got hurt a little, but I'm fine and look what we found." Sapphire pointed and the machine parts she had brought. I guess she dismantled the robot. "The good thing is, is that it didn't come from Homeworld." I went over to them.

"Homeworld I was from homeworld, but as far as I know I don't think that they have any plans. Then again I wasn't in homeworld to like hear what they were saying" I said.

"That's good enough though we should still keep our eyes out for anything" Sapphire said.

"Oh hey Ruby Sapphire" They both looked at me.

"Yeah Tabby" Ruby said.

"Yes?" spoke Sapphire.

"Have you seen my friend Garnet? I know I asked this question before, but I still haven't found her and I don't know where she is." I asked. They both looked at each other. They whispered to one and another then looked back at me and once again at each other.

"Tabby we have something to show you" Ruby replied to me.

"Sure what is it?" I asked. Soon both Ruby and Sapphire started to hug each other and Ruby even tossed Sapphire in the air and caught her. They swirled around till they started to glow white. What the? When the glowing ended Garnet popped out!

"Garnet!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry we…I never told you earlier" Garnet said.

"It's fine. This explains the two gems I kept sensing. It was you two all along."

"Are you ok with that?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah I'm fine you guy look like you're the perfect relationship. I wouldn't want to change that for the world. But I am another situation" I looked away from Garnet. Garnet put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out together" Garnet said smiling at me with her 3 eyes.

"I get it if you don't want to answer this question, but what made you defuse?" I asked. Garnets happy face turned upside down.

"We were arguing on who should stay with you. See you with a cracked gem like that and Sapphire not… we got mad at each other and" Garnet replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I asked that question, but you two as Garnet work together so well" I said. Garnet didn't say anything. "Uh so hey what were we really looking here?"

"We were checking the machine to see if it was from Homeworld. We don't want any more company coming to visit." Garnet replied.

"Well it wasn't. It was just some other machine" I said.

"Made by the humans," Garnet added.

"The humans?" I asked

"Yes to watch television or connect to the internet" Garnet spoke.

"Oh humans are fascinating creatures," I said as we started walking. Then something hit me since they already know about my problem I should tell them something I kept a secret. "Hey Garnet" She looked at me. "A couple times my gem has reacted and when I looked at it their was something black spreading in my gem. I was scared to show you guys, but now that the uh thing has happened I thought you should know." I looked down. I knew she was gonna be upset with me. I didn't tell them the truth all this time and now people can be in danger even the gems. Whoever is inside my gem wants me gone, but why isn't this thing coming for me now when I am weak? This makes no sense. We got on the warp pad not speaking a word to each other.

"Whatever is happening we will help you don't worry about it" Garnet said looking at me, smiling. Her words made me feel a little better.

"Thanks Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire" I said smiling right back at her. We high fived then warped. Though I didn't want to look at her I felt worried and afraid. Why am I so worried? The crystal gems can help me. I trust them and they trust me. This thing won't control me. I control what I do and I will not let this thing take control of me.

"You are doomed and your friends won't be able to save you" A voice whispered. I looked at Garnet to see if she heard it, but it didn't look like she did. I looked straight forward again. Now this may be a problem.


	10. Distress

Garnet and I didn't talk during the whole time we warped. When the warp ended we were in Steven's house. It was night time and I saw Steven sound asleep in his bed.

"SHH" Garnet said. She walked over to the temple door and opened her door. She looked over at me gesturing for me to come with her. I looked at my gem then back at her. I am just so worried about this thing. I don't think I want to be around Garnet just yet. I think I need some me time. I turned around and started heading outside. Quietly I heard "I understand why you don't want to be with us right now go take a break". But how did she know! I never told her, but! Now I understand, Sapphire said she had future vision and since Sapphire is a part of Garnet I guess that power went to Garnet too.

Once I walked outside I didn't stop walking. I went up to the cliff with the lighthouse and sat at the edge of the cliff. It was nice to see the ocean and smell that ocean breeze wafting in the air. I came to Earth smelling that smell and everytime I smell it, it makes me feel better. What am I gonna do? I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to hurt the Earth. I don't want to hurt Steven. The rest of the night I spent it up on that cliff curled up into a ball, lying on the ground. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to touch anything. When morning hit I was still in the same position. Suddenly I heard a faint call.

"Tabby!" a voice called. It had to be Steven. I can tell by his voice. I poked my head so he could see me. Once he finally saw me he seemed relieved. "Oh there you are Tabby I've been looking for you. Common down!"

"NO THANK YOU" I screamed.

"AW C'MON IT'LL BE GREAT!" Steven yelled. I thought for a second. I can't stay up here forever.

"Fine" I called back.

"Perfect you will love this!" Steven yelled. I got up and went back down the mountain into Steven's house. When I came inside Steven was on his bed. He was smiling and was gesturing for me to come to his bed. When I reached the top I saw he made breakfast.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"It's a breakfast I made up for you and me so we can enjoy it together! I know gems don't need to eat, but we can still enjoy it" Steven replied. I looked down and didn't know what he made. I pointed towards what he made. "Oh that's toast and jam because those two together is so good I thought you would like it and I got us orange juice to go with our toast and jam."

"It looks great Steven!" I said. Suddenly Steven grabbed a square cube and shoved it in my face.

"Here's the remote! I thought you could find something you want to watch on the tv." Steven said. I didn't take the remote, but I just stared at it.

"Is it something electrical?" I questioned.

"Uh yeah" Steven replied.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed smacking the remote out of Steven's hand. He looked at the remote then back at me. "I'm sorry I just…" I paused for a moment. I didn't really know what to say to him.

"It's ok I'll flip the channel and you can tell me what you want to see" Steven spoke. It was like he knew what was going on, but I didn't tell him. Did the Gems tell him?

"I'll watch whatever you want Steven" I said. We looked at each other and smiled. Steven turned the channel to this show called Crying Breakfast Friends. All it was were these characters making mistakes and crying about it. It was extremely weird. I didn't want to leave though. Steven made me feel better. I don't know why, but when I'm around him I feel normal. I forgot about what was worrying me and enjoyed my time with Steven. He seems to be enjoying my company because he was always smiling. Episodes went by and we were still watching that show. It was still a weird show, but I'm glad I had time to spend it with Steven.

"Hey Steven?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied turning his body so he can see me.

"What else is electrical?" I asked.

"Well a lot of things like the tv, microwave, the toilet, shower, fridge, and other cool thing like that." Every item he said frightened me even more. I didn't know so much was electrical. I could change it. I don't want that to happen again. I saw the tv and started sliding back on Steven's bed. "What's the matter Tabby?" As I opened my mouth Amethyst came out of her room.

"Yo" Amethyst said.

"Hey Amethyst" Steven said. Amethyst saw me upset and came up next to Steven's bed. She saw what we were watching.

"You're watching that show? You know it's really weird right?" Amethyst asked. I didn't reply to her. I just looked down at my gem. "Hey are you alright?" I guess Garnet didn't tell her.

"She got afraid when I was talking about technology" Steven said.

"Hey I heard about that story from Garnet and it's ok. It's a new power and we'll work out your situation." Amethyst said. Oh I was wrong she did hear. Amethyst started to get up and walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked.

"I'm gonna check on the drill at the barn and how our tests are going." Amethyst replied.

"Oh cool I'm coming too!" Steven said. He looked at me. "You want to join us?"

"Um I'll catch up with you later." I replied.

"You know where it is?" Amethyst asked.

"I bet I can figure it out." I replied. Truthfully I had no clue where the barn was. I just wanted to relax some more. They should deal with what's more important. I'll just mess things up with my powers. They finally left me home alone. I was still on Steven's bed with the tv off. I wanted so badly to see what the humans find entertaining, but I didn't want to touch the remote. So I sighed and lied on my back. Why do I do this? I keep making myself stress over something stupid. I just need to stop this. Yeah! You know Amethyst keeps telling me eating food makes her feel so much better. That and wrestling, but I still don't know what wrestling is. I went over to the cabinets to check what was in them. Nothing good. I turned and looked at the fridge. Do I? No I don't want to. I saw blenders and the microwave, but I can't touch it. I ran outside as quick as possible. Oh I hope I none of the things I touch were technology. I ran into town not knowing where I was going. Then I stopped in front of the arcade. NO, NO, NO! More technology. I turned again and ran when I stopped I saw the ride Peridot and I were on crumbled into pieces. Everything was destroyed. I didn't see any rides in tact, but I saw one person looking at the mess. He kept screaming WHO DID THIS! He screamed it over and over. I went over to him. I should tell him. It's the right thing to do. He looked at me and I could see him crying up a storm.

"Sir it is a deep thought that when I touched that machine it might have come to life and attacked everyone." I told him.

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know who you are" The man questioned.

"I'm sure you if…"

"No no no I don't want to bother with you please leave me in peace" The man said interrupting me. I started to walk away then I realized something. I turned back facing him. He was bent down on the ground doing nothing.

"My names Tabby by the way" I said. I saw him turn and looked at me. I helped him up off the ground. He didn't seem too happy.

"I'm Mr. Smiley, but you can call me…"

"Nothing. I call you nothing. I just came here to say I'm sorry I was the one who caused this. Ok bye" I said turning around. As I walked away I felt a hand grab me. I turned and looked. Mr. Smiley was tugging me.

"So you're the one who caused this? Then you have to pay" He said.

"I don't have any money!" I cried as I was trying to get his hand away from my arm without hurting him.

"Then you must work to pay it off." He said. I stopped trying to get away and took my punishment. I picked up the metal that was scattered on the ground and put it together in one pile. I was there for a long time. As I was cleaning Steven came by.

"There you are Tabby I was looking for you. What are you doing?" Steven asked.

"I was the one to destroy this place. So I'm cleaning my mess to repay this person for what I have created," I replied. Steven looked at me puzzled. I should tell him the truth sooner or later he's gonna know. So I told him the whole story. About me and Peridot going to Fun Land, the monster, my gem, freakouts, and Garnet. It was kind of hard to explain stuff at times. I hesitated, but sooner or later I told him the whole story.

"Oh so that explains the remote and tv," Steven spoke. He looked over at the mess then looked back at me. "You need any help?"

"I was the one to create this mess so I'll deal with it" I replied.

"This might take you awhile. If I help we can do it together and faster." Steven said. He was right so I agreed with him and we started cleaning together. After awhile I felt tingly like something was coming up on my body. I started to run around the mess, but I wasn't doing anything. I wasn't controlling my body. I was kicking and throwing things everywhere. Steven kept running all over the place avoiding me. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know I'm not doing anything! Help!" I cried back. Then all of a sudden my body leaped into the air. It was a big distance from the ground as I looked down. I was going up for a couple seconds then the ground was getting closer and closer. I was falling! As I fell I could feel my arms again. I started swaying them all over the place, but I knew it didn't help. My body while falling went past the beach. I landed smack in the ocean dug into the sand. I didn't know what to do. I was freaking out and holding my breath. I couldn't hold it for long, but when I took a breath I was fine. I was able to take the water. I looked around to see what could help me get out of the sand, but their was nothing. I tried to dig myself out. Not even that helped. It made it even worse. All I could do was wait. Though I didn't wait too long before fish started to bite me. They were digging their teeth into my skin. I couldn't do anything about it. All I did was sit their. I looked around once more and as I looked up I saw a pink bubble floating downward to the bottom of the sea. As it dug into the sand I saw Steven inside a bubble. He wasn't suffocating from the water, he looked fine. He was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear him. "What?" Steven tried to show me what he meant, but I was getting covered with the fish so it was hard to see. All of a sudden my gem started glowing brighter and brighter till it just stopped. When it was gone I looked around. All of the fish that was attacking me was gone. They must have been afraid of me. I would too. I looked at Steven and I saw him staring at me star eyed. I looked down and saw the impact had revealed a stick. I took the stick and pulled myself out of the sand. Once I was out I went over to Steven who was still in his bubble. "Are you alright Steven?" Steven tried to speak, but I couldn't hear him. I gestured to him to go up.

Once we got out of the water we both layed in the sand. We were both tired.

"Are you ok Tabby?" Steven asked. I looked over at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied. I looked at my gem. Not cracked… good. "Listen Steven I don't know about my gem and their is something that wants to destroy you. Garnet said she'll help me with this situation, but I'm still scared. I'm now scared of me and electrical things I just…"

"...It's fine Tabby" Steven said interrupting me. He looked over at me and smiled. Then we just looked at the sky. It was amazing. I didn't know what was in the sky, but it was pretty. I know I say that a lot of things are pretty, but it's true. I mean every word of it.

"Hey Steven," he looked over at me. "What are those things?" I asked while pointing in the sky.

"Those are stars and somewhere out there is homeworlds star"

"Where I came from"

"Yeah so is Pearl and Garnet" Steven added.

"You know I… no it's" I paused for a second till finally,

"You can tell me I won't laugh" Steven said.

"Well since I've been here all these crazy stuff has happened to me and you guys. I'm afraid and I think I want to take a break of all of this for awhile," I said.

"You're leaving us?" Steven asked.

"No I just want to spend some time away from electronics and people. Bad things are happening and I just don't want to hurt humans" I replied.

"How about we go camping?" Steven suggested.

"Camping?" I questioned.

"Yeah it's when you spend a day or two in the forest with only what you bring and nature. You do fun things like tell stories, hiking, campfires!" Steven replied joyfull. Doesn't seem too bad.

"Sounds like fun Steven, but won't the gems need you?" I asked.

"They're still trying to make sure the drill will drill far enough down into the ground so that will give us some time. I don't think they'll mind," Steven replied.

"Ok then let's get the things we need and go," I said walking towards the house.

"They're the other way!" Steven screamed to me. I turned around and walked in the right direction. Steven ran over to catch up to me. "Do you even know where they are?"

"Not really" I replied stopping. I looked at Steven. "Where are they again?"

"They're at the barn I'll show you" Steven replied. I followed him for a while till we got to another house.

"A house?" I questioned.

"No this is a barn and over here is the drill we've been working on," Steven replied running over to the drill. I looked at it. It was a huge machine that was grey. It had a drill on one side and a green orb thing on the other side. I didn't get too close to the drill because I didn't want to touch it and transform it into a monster drill machine. Once I was done looking at the drill I looked outside to find the gems. They weren't outside. I wonder where they are at?

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Why don't we look inside the barn maybe they're getting supplies" Steven said. He grabbed my hand, looked at me, smiled, and then we went into the barn. Like Steven thought before the gems were in the barn, but they weren't looking for material they were talking to each other. They didn't look too happy. "Hey!" The gems stopped talking and quickly turned to look at us.

"Hello Steven" Pearl said. Steven tried to move forward, but I wasn't budging. I felt frozen like I couldn't move. I kept feeling Steven tug at my arm trying to get me to move, but I couldn't. Steven finally stopped and looked at me.

"Tabby are you ok?" He quietly asked. I finally looked at him.

"Oh uh sorry I'm good," I spoke. We walked towards the gems. They were all here Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot. They were standing in a circle and opened up the circle so Steven and I can join in.

"You ok Tabby?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess," I replied. I saw Garnet staring at me concerned. "No really it's all good here."

"Well that's good to know" Pearl said gladly.

"Sorry it took so long for me to come back. I found Tabby at the Funland amusement park cleaning up a mess. I tried to help, but all of a sudden she started acting weird and ran around funland then she jumped really high and landed into the ocean. When I finally found her she was being attacked, but adventually she finally got out and is safe." Steven said. As he was telling the story Pearl and Amethyst kept looking at each other and Garnet, but Garnet made no emotion at all. Peridot had this thinking face and kept it that way throughout the story.

"She started acting weird?" Pearl questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Yes I couldn't control my body as I was running around Funland. It was really weird, but when I got flung in the air I got control back," I said interrupting Steven.

"Interesting and your story before with Garnet they seem to connect," Peridot said.

"Yeah so what's your point?" I asked. Peridot came over and examined my gem. She only mumbled, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Then she looked at me.

"Your gem seems to be normal though I may need some time to figure out what is happening," Peridot said.

"But…"

"But Tabby and I wanted to go camping for a while," Steven commented while interrupting me. Though I didn't mind, but what I did mind was Peridot poking around my gem. She kept touching it. Then she finally looked up when Steven was done talking.

"If she's going with you I'll join so I can observe your gem more. I mean have fun with Steven and Tabby" Peridot said.

"It seems like a good idea, It may get her to see the Earth more. But what about the cluster?" Pearl asked.

"There's still test to do to make sure the drill is working so we'll do that while their gone" Garnet said.

"How long are you gonna be gone for?" Amethyst questioned.

"Um" Steven looked at me.

"I don't really know if you need them sooner they can come back I just want to relax for a while." I replied.

"How about…."

"Take your time Tabby" Garnet said interrupting Pearl. Garnet looked right at me and smiled. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Thanks Garnet" I said. I knew why she did that. She wanted to help me, but can't if I'm stressing out.

"Here take this" Pearl said handing Peridot several items.

"What is it?" Peridot asked.

"FIREWORKS!" Steven screamed. He tried to take one from Peridot, but Pearl stopped him.

"Oh no Steven. Be careful. We're giving you these three if you need us. Just light it on fire the color you want depending on our color and we will come find you. Depending on the color firework" Pearl said.

"Yeah so don't go far so we can still see the fireworks go off." Amethyst added.

"Thanks Pearl" I said. I turned and looked at Steven. "So Steven how do we camp?"

"We need to gather material first for camping. Leave it to me!" Steven said running into a pile of stuff. I looked back at Peridot.

"Ready to camp Peridot?" I asked.

"I guess. Though I don't know what this CAMPing is" Peridot replied.

"Same here!" I said.

"Don't worry it'll be fun!" Steven screamed from across the barn.

"If you say so Steven" I said happily. He's so nice to show me human ways.

"Whatever" Peridot said. At the side of my eyes I saw her look at my gem. She just wants to look at it more. I knew she came with a reason! I should be mad, but after what has happened to me it seems like the best way to see what's happening. I looked back at Steven and saw him face first into a treasure chest. It made me giggle.

After a bit Steven got all the stuff we needed and we put it in bags. He even brought what he called a cheeseburger backpack with him. As we were about to leave the gems came over to us.

"Be careful" Pearl said.

"Stay safe" Garnet said with a thumbs up smiling at us. Though I think she really meant for it to be directed at me.

"Be careful of any gem monsters trying to get you!" Amethyst said making it sound scary.

"Amethyst!" Pearl cried looking at Amethyst. All Amethyst did was stick out her tongue then ran as Pearl chased her. Even as we were walking down the hill they still were chasing each other. I looked back couple seconds later and they finally noticed us leaving. They stopped and started waving and screaming

"GOODBYE! TAKE CARE!"


	11. The Trip of a Lifetime

Steven, Peridot, and I walked into the woods for awhile. I don't know what Steven was looking for, but I just went along with it. Finally Steven stopped and looked into the distance.

"What's the matter Steven?" I asked. Steven suddenly dashed as fast as he could. Peridot and I didn't follow him at first. We just looked back at each other confused then back where Steven ran off too.

"I FOUND IT!" Steven screamed. Peridot and I walked towards Steven. As the brightness disappeared I saw an open field. Steven all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere saying "This is the perfect camping spot!"

"Is it far from the barn? Are we too far to let them see the fireworks from the distance." I asked.

"It shouldn't be from as far as I counted we are a good enough distance from the Crystal Gems," Peridot said. I looked over at Steven already unpacking his things. I followed his lead and unpacked the stuff he had in the bag he gave me. I looked over at Peridot and saw her staring at us confused.

"Come and join us Peridot" I said waving my hand for her to come over. She came over setting her stuff down and we unpacked together. Though Peridot's way of unpacking is throwing things all over the place. Once we were done I felt achieved. "Now what Steven?"

"Now we're suppose to have fun" Steven said. He went over and grabbed a stick. "How about we go hiking?"

"Sure" I replied smiling.

"Why not" Peridot said. I went over to where we had put supplies.

"Shouldn't we bring the fireworks just in case?" I asked.

"Like there's anything bad happens when hiking." Peridot said.

"You never know Peridot" Steven said. I looked at the fireworks. Three of them, but no way to tell which is which. Peridot came over to the three fireworks and grabbed one.

"Do you even know which one that is?" I asked. Peridot looked at me and shrugged.

Peridot didn't seem too enthusiastic about this whole thing. I think it was the gem troubling her. How I know is because the whole hiking trip she kept staring at it. She fell over one time and even stumbled her way down a giant hill. When we reunited with her she was covered in dirt and worms. It was great hiking besides that. The air smelt nice and the wind was blowing ever so gently. On our trip we saw some deer frolic through the woods. At one point we settled down at a river to take a break. Steven went to get something to eat. I went over to the river and cupped some water into my hands splashing it on the face. Peridot came near the river slowly. I looked over at her. She wasn't too happy.

"What's the matter Peridot?" I asked.

"What is that?" She asked back.

"It's a river" I replied.

"Will it hurt me?" She quickly asked shielding herself.

"No it's harmless" I replied. I looked back at the river and scooped out water keeping it in my hands. "See harmless" I showed her the water. She still didn't get it. "You can put it on yourself. Here I'll get the mud off of you," I said dropping on the top of her head. I swiped out the mud stuck on her hair. She allowed me to do it on her hair then she walked closer to the river put the firework down and stuck her hands in and splashed the water on her face. "Their you go!" I said while gentle tapping her. I startled her and she fell in the river.

"UGH!" She cried when she fell into the river.

"I'm so sorry Peridot! Hey at least you're clean. Heh heh" I said slowly laughing.

"Great now I'm wet" Peridot said.

"Sorry I just gently tapped you." I said quickly as I could. I reached my hand out to help her. Instead she splashed me with water getting me soaking wet. "What was that for?"

"For getting me in here," she replied back. I went over to her bent over and splashed water on her. She got mad and splashed me back. It ended up being fun trying to splash each other. Well I thought it was fun. Peridot just had this face looking determined. We splashed each other till we heard a rustle in the distance. We both looked at it then I looked back at Peridot. I heard a cry that I've never heard of before. I was getting scared now.

"Peridot what's that noise?" I asked.

"It's uh probably Steven messing with us," She replied to me. She looked at the bush. "Alright Steven very funny come on out!" The bushes still rustled and the cry was heard again, but louder and scarier.

"What if it's a gem mutant?" I asked. That terrified me even more. The bush shook even more than before. I closed my eyes shut and shielded it from whatever it was. After a second the shaking stopped. I opened my eyes and saw a tiny brown creature on the ground. It was holding a nut in its hands. "Peridot look it isn't dangerous it's adorable" Peridot looked over.

"What is that?" Peridot asked.

"I don't know, but it's cute." I started inching towards the creature. It seemed calm when I approached it. "Hey little guy I won't hurt. I reached my hand out to touch it. The creature stared at me. Once my hand got a hair bit away from its face it sniffed my finger. It was too cute.

All of a sudden the creature bit me! It dug in deep. I started yelling and screaming, but the creature was still stuck on me. I ran around shaking it off, but that still didn't get it off of me.

"PERIDOT HELP ME!" I cried. Peridot tried to catch me but I kept moving around.

"Hold still" Peridot said. I stood still as she said. She reached towards the creature and pulled at it to get it off. It felt even worse!

"EK!" I cried. Suddenly my weapon started to shoot out of my gem all over the place. Peridot had to stop tugging my arm and run. The daggers wouldn't stop coming out of my gem. I have to keep calm, but I can't with this creature on me. All of a sudden I saw a dagger flying across almost hitting my hand with the creature on it. FInally the creature let go. I felt the pain from my hand rush to me. I didn't move. I didn't say anything. I can see from my eyes Peridot looking at me. Peridot was in a stance like she threw something. Did she throw the dagger at the creature? She kept repeating

"Tabby are you ok? Tabby?" I didn't reply to her. I was still in shock. The next thing I knew was me falling to the ground. I didn't feel myself fall, but I saw it happen. I didn't move, but I just stayed in a pose on the ground. Peridot went over to me shaking me. "Did it paralyze you? Tabby? TABBY?!" After a couple more seconds of just staring at nothing I snapped back and looked at Peridot. She was on me with her hands on my shoulders shaking me. She was really upset. I could tell because she was starting to tear up. I reached my hands over onto her shoulders. That's when she stopped shaking me.

"Peridot" I paused for a second till she stopped shaking me. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm ok" I said while whipping a tear off of her. She quickly got off of me.

"What happened? Did it poison you or even paralyze you for a second?" She asked in a hurry.

"No no I just froze in shock for a second. It didn't do that to me." I replied.

"Oh well that's good" Peridot said. She paused for a second. I was taking deep breaths. "I'm uh glad you're uh ok." I looked back at her and smiled.

"Thanks Peridot." She turned her head. I think she might have not wanted me to see her blush, but I had a feeling she was blushing. I looked at my hand again. It was still red from that creature. Yesh it dug deep into my finger. I rubbed my hand for a second then for a quick second I thought I saw black in my gem. I don't know if that was real or the creature had let me see some crazy things. Anyway I went to the stream to rub my finger in the water. Digging it into the water felt nice. The water was nice and refreshing. In the corner of my eye I saw Peridot looking over my shoulder. I was about to say something when we heard a rustle in the bushes again! Peridot quickly screamed and hugged my back scared. I looked at her and tried to get up. This time I wanted to fight the creature. Luckily I was able to get Peridot off of my back. It was quite easy

"Stay here Peridot" I ran to the bush and jumped diving into it head first. I landed on Steven who was the one causing the noise. I didn't hear Steven scream when I landed on him. When I looked at him my hand was covering his mouth. I jumped backwards and landed on my back. It hurt, but it felt weird on Steven. Then again I did fuse with Amethyst. As I landed I felt a slight pain. Not from landing hard on the ground, but something else. I quickly checked my gem if it was cracked, but it was fine. I looked back at Steven who was slowly getting up. I tried to get up and help him, but the pain got worse. I layed back more trying to not go on the pain spot, but everywhere was a pain spot. My head ached as I clenched my hands on my hair. I barely saw Steven trying to get my attention. Though it was too hard to focus. Many times my head flashed and I could see just darkness. It was just for a quick second though. Then I saw Steven again looking at me worried. "What did I do this time?" I knew if he looked worried something had to happen to me.

"Your eyes" Steven said.

"What about them?" I asked though I was scared to hear what he had to say.

"They were black for a couple seconds." Steven replied. As he said those words I got upset and started to back away from him. "Hey don't worry about it Tabby we'll help you" I was still upset as I kept thinking to myself what if they can't fix this?

"I'll be right back Steven. I'm gonna take a mini walk. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I said. I got out of the bushes back to where the river was. Peridot was their sitting on the ground. When she saw me she quickly got up and came over to me.

"So what was it?" she asked.

"Just Steven" I replied. I started walking alongside the river. Though Peridot saw this and started walking with me.

"Where are you going Tabby?" Peridot asked.

"Just to walk around you know, take in the beauty." I replied.

"Then I'll join you!" Peridot said.

"Peridot I really don't want anyone around me ok? I'll be back soon. Go back to Steven."

"NO! I uh want to enjoy this scenery too. I won't talk I promise!" She seemed desperate. I mean I guess.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt having a friend come along." So we started walking where the river was going and enjoyed the scenery around us. We didn't talk for a while. But when we kept walking the nice moving river turned into a rapid one. "Look at the river Peridot!"

"Interesting at first it was calm but once it hits this point it starts to pick up."

"I wouldn't want to be in that mess" I said. I looked around and I spotted across the river a big creature getting in the water so easily. Both Peridot and I were fascinated by this, but then more of these creatures came from our side of the river. "Peridot" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back to me.

"Should we get out of here?" I asked whispering.

"I don't know" Peridot replied slowly. Soon even more creatures came. They were big, brown and full of fur. They didn't look too happy. One of them looked at us and took a big sniff out of use with its big black wet nose. Once it got a sniff it growled at us and stood high in the air with two feet. This did not look good. I was stiff as a rock and I didn't know what to do. The creature was about to attack when Peridot shoved both of us out of the way. "RUN!" she screamed as we both got up. We started running fast as we could and when I looked behind us a bunch of those creatures were chasing us and catching up quickly. Soon enough we found Steven and we both yelled

"RUN STEVEN CREATURES ARE COMING TO ATTACK US!"

I think he saw the creatures because his face was in shock and he turned around and started running with us. We kept running and running until we ended up at a cliff that led to a huge hole in the ground. It was humongous! It was really deep and I don't think there's a way out of the hole. We all turned around and saw the group of creatures surrounding us.

"What kind of creatures are those Steven?" I asked quickly.

"Brown bears and they look really hungry." We backed up a little bit more until their wasn't that much space left for us to go. I was so scared, but then I remembered I have a weapon. I got out my weapon and stepped in front of the bears. "What are you doing Tabby?"

"Protecting you and Peridot" I replied swinging my dagger in the air trying to scare the bears away, but they didn't move. They decided to inch closer to us instead. I looked back at Steven and Peridot then at the bears. I know what to do. I started charging towards the bears. The bears saw this and charged at me with no hesitation. We collided with each other and I tried to use my weapon to attack the bears. But no matter what I tried the bears outnumbered me. I was being clawed and bitten all over the place. I tried my hardest to get out, but their grip was too hard on me. Their teeth sank in too much that I wasn't able to wiggle out. The bears that had me in their teeth gripped on tightly and started to pull me in all different directions. It was tough not to poof myself. Steven taught me that word poof. I couldn't I had to save Steven and Peridot. They need me, but the more and more I resisted the more painful it was. Any bear that wasn't gnawing at me were either clawing me or started moving towards Peridot and Steven. I looked over at them and saw them distressed. Unable to do anything. Finally I was able to see them look at me. Though I think I looked distressed. I looked at them one more time till I got attacked one more time by the bears and I got poofed.

I was in my gem for a while I think. I was fixing myself and even add more changes. Maybe Peridot was right. I don't need this dress. Though my look isn't really my concern right now. I need to get out of here and find Steven. If the case that the bears didn't shatter me. Garnet taught me about that. How gems are shattered and they forget everything except to find their missing part. I feel so bad, but what can I do. I'm just one gem. Anyway I feel better then I was before. I gotta go out and find them before something bad happens to them.

As I got out of my gem I looked around and saw the sun going down. Gee I must have been in their for a long time. I looked and saw lots of bear tracks. Oh I hope they didn't get Steven. I went and looked down from the cliff into the big hole. And their they were! Steven and Peridot were at the bottom in Steven's bubble. I was so relieved. I looked a second time and saw a bear attacking the bubble. I looked around and saw a boulder near the cliff and I pushed and pushed until it finally fell down causing an avalanche of boulders coming right at the bear. The bear saw the boulder and ran away as the boulders fell down. Thankfully none of the rock broke the bubble. Or can it break by itself? Whatever. I looked around once more trying to find a safe way to get to Peridot and Steven, but saw no way of getting down safely. I instead found a firework. Peridot must have dropped it when being attacked. I took the firework and instead of finding a path down I slid down to where they were. I did get hurt, but who cares. I went over to where the bubble was and saw them in their. They looked at me and Steven's face just told it all. He was so happy he dropped the bubble and came running towards me. Steven gave me a big hug and started to cry.

"You're ok!" He cried.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't want to leave you." I said. I looked over at Peridot who just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad that you're safe!" Peridot said excitedly. But then she paused and looked up at the cliff. "So how do we get out?"

"Oh geez I forgot to bring something down!" I cried.

"No problem Tabby we just er need to uh cliiimb!" Steven said trying to climb the wall. The wall was big and doesn't look like their are places to climb. I checked the walls and it seemed like it was covered in water. It was all slippery, the entire wall. I don't think we'll be able to get out very soon.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way up" Peridot said feeling the walls.

"We can't" I said. They both looked at me. "When I was up there I looked around and I didn't see any place where you can safely get up."

"Hey Tabby what is that in your hand" Steven asked while pointing to my hand. I looked at it. It was the firework that I found.

"Maybe we could signal them from here" Peridot suggested.

"Well where is the barn from here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" Steven said. We are probably way off course from where he wanted us to go.

"We have to try at least" Peridot said. I looked at Peridot determined. I looked around trying to see what to fuse the firework with. All of a sudden Steven shows up next to me with two stones.

"Here back then humans use to smash rocks together to get a fire started." Steven said handing me the stones.

"Hm this can work. Ok here's the plan I will light the fuse with these stones. Steven, you and Tabby once I light the fuse lift me up and throw me as high as you can in the air. At that time I will position the firework and by that time it should be ready to be released." Peridot suggested.

"Sounds good lets do it!" Steven said excitedly.

"I just hope you grabbed Amethysts firework Peridot. With her whip we could climb the wall or her and I can fuse and get everyone safe and sound up their." I said pointing to the top of the wall.

"Don't worry about it. My Periplan is full proof" Peridot said.

"Any help will be fine" Steven said. So we did what Peridot said. She light the firework, steven and I tossed her in the air as high as we could and like that the firework was off. When it exploded the color was red. But something seemed wrong.

"Didn't one of the gems say it was color coded to fit their gem colors?" I asked.

"I don't remember" Steven replied.

"I think they did Steven." Peridot said back.

"Then why was that one red. Amethyst isn't red is she?" I kept questioning.

"Tabby it'll be alright. At least we have some help coming. Everything will come out. I think we signaled for Garnet. She can help us with her future vision!" Steven said.

"Ok I'll wait" I said. I saw Peridot looking around me.

"You changed your outfit" She said.

"Yeah I did what you said no dress." I said though I didn't even know what kind of outfit I was wearing after I got poofed. I looked down and saw myself for the first time after I reformed with a poofed up skirt and a wavy top with puffy things on the side, and my feet were golden. Literally!

"It looks interesting" Peridot said.

"What do you mean interesting it looks amazing!" Steven commented.

"Aww thanks Steven!" I said happily. Then I thought what the gems would think. Boy they would think. What would they think? Maybe that I'm weak or useless. I walked over to a fallen rock and sat on it thinking. Peridot and Steven left me alone though we were waiting what seemed to be a long time before anyone came. After awhile I heard someone faintly calling

"Steven! Peridot! Tabby!" The voice sounded like Garnet!

"GARNET! WE ARE DOWN HERE!" Steven screamed. As soon as he screamed that Garnet jumped down to where we were. I quickly turned around ashamed that I got poofed. I did hear the conversation they were having.

"You're ok!" Garnet said.

"Yeah we're fine. Well most of us." Steven said. I knew he had to be looking at me.

"What happened?" Garnet asked.

"Well…" Steven started talking, but he was really whispering so I couldn't hear. All I heard were mumbles. Then it stopped.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?" Peridot asked.

"Hold on." Garnet repled. I could hear footsteps coming closer. Then they stopped as I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Garnet looking at me. "You got poofed and reformed."

"Yeah I did Steven told you everything huh?"

"No…"

"He probably told you about the bear attack and how I was weak and couldn't help and I…" Garnet put her finger on my mouth and shushed me.

"It's alright. You did your best"

"Well I don't feel like it. I don't feel strong"

"Tabby you keep working up your emotions when you should be believing in yourself. You put yourself down too much that you think you're weak and so your actions do the same as your thought." She was true I always think and think about how I'm hurting others and how I am. These emotions aren't helping me become better. Their only leading to my defeat. "You think it was easy for Ruby and Sapphire to get the hang of fusion?"

"Yeah. You both are so great together"

"But we weren't when we started. We had to help each other with our weaknesses to help us grow stronger."

"Really?"

"Really" Garnet looked at me as her glasses flashed. "When you fuse you work together to help with those weaknesses. Not everyone is perfect. There's always something different about each human or gem."

"I get it, but I'm just not sure of myself."

"Do you wanna help get everyone out of this hole safely?"

"Yeah! But I ended up forgetting about bringing something down to help us get out and that's why we shot the firework in the air. And that's why you are here."

"How about we both help with this situation?" Garnet suggested.

"How? To climb these walls is hard enough they're too slippery."

"Let's fuse" Garnet said. I was shocked that she said that. Me fuse with her! I don't think I want to ruin Ruby and Sapphire's relationship.

"Are you ok with this? I don't wanna ruin a relationship." I asked.

"It's fine, common" She answered while walking over to an area where the bolder weren't at. I went over to her and looked around. Steven and Peridot weren't even looking over. "Ready?"

"I'm ready" I replied. She started to swing her arms around all over. I leaped and swayed my arms all over. Once we got to each other Garnet would swing me around gracefully. We finally swayed back and forth arm and arm on each other. As we got together our bodies merged together. We were fusing!

 **I'm so sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I'll try my best to post the next couple chapters ASAP! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Forgetful Gem

When we formed we were HUGE! We weren't as big as the hole we were in, but we were still very big. Though this hole we were in was ginormous. To tell you the truth I don't feel like 3 gems combined, I feel like myself. One big gem.

"HELLO BIG HOLE!" I screamed. I looked around and saw Steven and Peridot staring at me with eyes and mouths wide open. "Well well who do we have down here? Only two of my greatest friends Steven and Peridot!"

"GIANT WOMAN!" Steven screamed.

"Hello there Steven. And how are you doing this fine night?" I asked.

"I'm a little hurt from the attack and the fall down here, but nothing like bandages can't fix me up" He replied while pointing to his scratch marks. I backed up a little shocked.

"Oh my" I said. Puttting my hand near my mouth.

"It's fine so tell me how are you?" He asked.

"I'm going well thank you for asking!"

"So what's your name?" Steven asked.

"Hmm that's a good question"

"Do we really need to ask this question now?" Peridot asked back.

"Oh Peridot it's not like there's danger nearby."

"BUT…"

"I am a bit curious Steven." I said interrupting Peridot. I looked down at myself. "I do have a light orangey color. More like a yellowish. With dark orange hair. And my clothing a nice dark blue to change things up. SO I must be a Tangy gem. Then I MUST BE TANGERINE!" I screamed. I looked once more at my clothing. The skirt I had on came out a little and the shirt and skirt were molded on me. I had 4 arms! I touched where my eyes where to find shades covering them.

"Seems like a good name to me don't you think Peridot?"

"Whatever. Are you now gonna help us out of here?"

"Why in a rush when there's an investigation going on?"

"What investigation? We're in a hole because of a bear attack end of story." Peridot commented.

"Not about that my friend, but what about this hole? Doesn't it seem weird to you that it is here like this?"

"You're right Tangerine!" Steven said.

"I guess so" Peridot said. She still didn't look to happy.

"Then let's be off on an adventure! On my hands you two" I said while placing two of my hands on the ground for them to hop onto. Once they got on I put those two hands together and started to walk in another direction.

"So what are we looking for?" Steven asked.

"Something to explain this hole. I mean look at it. It's wet meaning something caused the water to fall. Well that's what I'm assuming use to be in here"

"Hey uh Tang, Tangy, uh Tangerine?" Peridot slowly asked. I looked down at her.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Can you get me closer to the wall I wanna see something?" Peridot asked.

"Sure" I walked over to the wall and put the hands Steven and Peridot were on and pulled them closer to it. Peridot then carefully examined the wall then she turned around.

"As a kindergartener I can tell that these marks look sort of new." She paused.

"Peridot?" Steven asked. He paused for a second to hear a response, but Peridot was too focused on touching the wall. "Peridot what's the matter?"

"These marks looks cut someone or something did this." Peridot replied turning around.

"Then we must get to the bottom of this!" I said excitedly. I pulled away from the walls and started walking away from where we started of course. No one talked for a bit. We were all looking to see if we found anything. When suddenly

"Look there!" Steven screamed pointing to a hole. I walked over to the hole and gently put Peridot and Steven down from my hands.

"Hmm interesting, but it seems too small for me you two go on in without me" I said.

"Why don't you unfuse and we all can go in this cave?" Peridot asked.

"Oh no no no Peridot their is still examination to be done. As well as courage needs to be formed!" I said.

"What?" Peridot questioned.

"You see I'm here for courage. Which part of me needs desperately." I exclaimed.

"Oh I get it!"

"Well I don't" Peridot said. Steven went over and whispered in Peridot's ear. All I could hear was

"Tab..."

And that was it.

"Ok well we'll be inside" Peridot said to me.

"Be careful in their! I'll be nearby if you need help!" I said joyfully. They went inside the cave and now I was alone. I looked around, but their was really nothing to look at. I looked down at my three gems. "Garnet? Yes. Is this what it feels like to be a fusion the whole time?" I paused for a second then sat down near the cave entrance. I hit something slimy. I turned around and there was green slime everywhere. It smelt terrible. I looked away from the slime and sat peacefully on it. I took a deep breath. "Every gem has its own experience fused. Does it feel weird to be a fusion around everyone else? No, Sapphire and Ruby love each other and you could say fusion is a way of expressing our love for each other. That's nice. Now tell me about your gem. What about it? What does it feel like when you… well change?"

"Hey Tangerine?" It sounded like Steven.

"Yes?"

"Peridot and I don't see too much here just some kind of gooey slime!" He yelled back. I thought for a second.

Suddenly something happened I looked around. Nothing happened. All of a sudden a creature with tentacles all over came out of the cave and swallowed Steven and Peridot whole! My mind flashed again. Everything was peaceful. I looked in the hole and saw a flash soon Peridot and Steven came out safely.

"Are you ok?" Peridot asked.

"I uh don't know." I thought to myself what happened.

Another flash happened and once again I was laid up against the wall. Steven and Peridot nowhere to be scene. These flashes kept happening and most of them ended up with the slime monster attacking Steven and Peridot.

Once more it flashed and I stumbled back.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Tangerine!" I heard Steven call. I looked down at my gems.

"Future vision remember?" I spoke softly to myself. I quickly turned to the caves entrance and screamed "GET OUT OF THEIR QUICKLY!"

"WHY?" Peridot asked.

"DON'T ASK JUST DO IT!" I screamed. Soon the cave started to rumble and rocks started to fall down. I couldn't let them be trapped in their! I took my arms and held the top of the cave as hard as I could until I saw them out. Soon enough Peridot and Steven ran out of the cave safely before the cave collapsed on them. I let go of the entrance of the cave as the rocks fell covering it up. I looked at Steven and Peridot who were covered in green slime. "Oh looks like some people need to take a bath."

"Yeah it's a little sticky." Steven said trying to get the goo off. Suddenly the ground shook again and the boulders blocking the entrance blasted out. Their is was the creature from my future vision. It was big, green, and had tentacles all over, but how did it make these holes? I looked over at Steven and Peridot who were near the slime monster. As the creature tried to attack Peridot I pushed the creature just in time. The monster didn't like it and spikes started appearing from its tentacles. It open its mouth which were full of razor sharp teeth. It's time for my weapon. I got out the gauntlets and daggers and combined them together to make sharp dark orange claws. They were kind of like tiger claws. Both the monster and I pounced at each other both using something sharp. Once we hit each other we both landed on the ground. I turned around and saw the monster trying to eat Peridot! Steven I knew would be ok because of his bubble, but I shouldn't think I should act and fast! Right away I took my claws and lunged at the monster. I dug into the monster and swiped my claws against monster didn't like it and wrapped me around in its tentacles getting the claws out of it. Once it got the claws out the monster wrapped more of that tentacle around me and whipped me around hitting the sides of the walls and it was painful. When it was just the right moment I had an idea. I twisted myself around from the tentacles and once that tentacle was about to hit the wall I used my feet to push me off and slam against the slime monster. It stumbled back and got even angrier than before. So I used one of its tentacles to help me jump high into the air. I took my claw weapon and put them together. As I was falling I spun really fast into the monster. And just like that poof it was gone. The gem fell on the ground and Steven took it and bubbled it away. I got out of the hole that I made and went to where Steven and Peridot were. Steven looked up star eyed. "YOU WERE AMAZING!"

"Why thank you Steven" I said I lowered down to his level. He came over to me and gave me a huge. "Oh I wish I could huge you right back, but well you know"

"Haha! I know, I understand"

"Great job now that that's over how about you get us OUT OF THIS HOLE!" Peridot screamed.

"Yes oh Peridot. I am loyal to your every needs" I said trying to make a joke out of it, but she didn't find it funny. Instead she said

"Well that's much better now hurry up" She clapped her hands together a couple times. I looked at her disgusted.

"I'm not your servant Peridot" I said.

"Then why did you say you would do my every need?" Peridot questioned. Steven chucked as Peridot looked over at him. "What?"

"Peridot that was a joke. Tangerine made a joke. She's not really your servant. It was just part of the joke" Steven said.

"RIght a joke haha good one" She said sarcastically. Finally I got up from the ground a little injured from the gem monster. I picked the two up and using my other hands that didn't have my weapon still out, I used my sharp claws to climb up the wet wall. It wasn't too hard and it seemed like the only way out was to climb like this.

Once I got to the top I put Steven and Peridot down.

"There we go all done!"

"Ok that's good now unfuse so we can get back to camping with Steven"

"Well what about the camp site? You don't know where you are now do you?" I asked.

"No, but if you lift me high I can try to see where it is" Steven suggested. He got back on my hand and I lifted it as high as I could in the air. "I think I see it it's that way!" Steven pointed in a direction away from the hole.

"Then we are off! Come along Peridot" I said walking far ahead of her. I could faintly hear her scream

"WAIT FOR ME!"

"Tangerine" Steven finally noticed. I stopped and looked at him while smiling.

"I was just joking around" I turned around and got Peridot. Once again we were off to where the camp site might be. As we arrived nothing looked touched. I put them down and stared at them. Something felt weird. I don't know what it was.

"Aren't you gonna unfuse?" Peridot asked.

"Oh yes unfuse I will…" I felt it again, but worse. This was a feeling similar to before. No this was different. "...I'm gonna uh do the uh…" Something is wrong I can't. I started to defuse turning white and shrinking then I fused back again "... I'll go. Wait" I looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. Where am I? Who am I? Why am I so big compared to this boy. I looked at the boy puzzled. He was wearing shorts and a star shirt. Next to him was… was a dorito?

"Tangerine?" Questioned a small boy. I looked back at him still with a puzzling face.

"Do I know you?" I asked. The boy seemed confused.

"Yeah you brought us here, you helped us out with that monster, and you're my best friend" The boy spoke. I tried to think of this boy, but nothing popped up just that I'm bigger then this boy.

"I'm sorry little boy it doesn't ring a bell"

"I'm Steven in case that helps" He said. That name it wait! Nope I got nothing. I shook my head no.

"You don't know Steven?" Asked the green triangle haired person.

"No I'm sorry"

"Peridot fusions can forget who they are right?" Steven asked.

"I don't know. I never fused." Peridot replied. She sighed. "But I do know is that we have to get them back. We need to unfuse them"

"Fusions? What's that?" I asked.

"It's what you are right now."

"A fusion is when two or more gems form together to make a bigger and stronger gem. They have both traits of the gems combined. That's what you are." Peridot said.

"A fusion? Really? I don't feel like two gems. Wait what are gems?" Both Steven and Peridot moaned.

"Look at your palms and arm" Peridot commented. I looked down and saw 3 gemstones. Two on my hands and one on my arm. There were all black and I think I could faintly see a swirling light orange coming from my gem on my arm. Where did this come from!? As shocked as I was I tumbled back until I fell.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. So I'm really a gem"

"Yes! But you're not this gem you're made of three gems that fused together" Peridot exclaimed.

"I still don't remember any of this"

"Seriously? Don't you remember trapping me in Steven's bathroom, making the drill, going to funland, or even me carrying you to Steven's house because your gem was cracked? Well really the other part of you right now took you to heal you and…" Peridot looked at me. I was really confused.

"I'm sorry Peridorito? Am I saying that right? Whatever. I just don't remember any of that. Now if you excuse I feel like going on an adventure!" As I got up Steven cried

"Wait! Please don't go! Tangerine you need to know who we are. We're friends. We laugh, fought, and learned lessons about each other please give us a chance to get the real you out of their. Please" Steven looked at me with cute eyes. I couldn't resist staying.

"Put those puppy dog eyes away" I said. Steven looked at me surprised.

"Hey you remember something! Peridot, Garnet told me that couple times when I asked for something desperately. She's still in their somewhere!"

"Wait I just said that I don't recall saying that any other time"

"Well it's a start for now. Hey Tangerine do you remember what this is?" Peridot pulled out something red and white, it was long, pointy, and had a thing sticking out of the side.

"No what is that?" I asked. I saw Peridot's face get disappointed. "May I ask what that is?"

"It's a firework. Tabby or should I say one part of you helped me ignite this to summon Garnet, the other half of you and in the end fused to make you." Peridot said. Every word she said got slower and slower. She was silent for a second. Then she made a face. I looked at Steven who also had a face. All of a sudden he popped up.

"What about we try to summon your weapon! It may jog your memory." Steven said.

"Ok how do I do that?" I asked.

"Yeah Steven how do you do that?"

"Well uh you see every gem is different and they each summon it a different way." Steven said.

"Oh then how do you do it?" All of a sudden something popped up on Steven's arm.

"My shield comes out through emotion, but I think you have a different way of summoning your weapon."

"Don't you remember the fight you had with the slim gem monster? It was just a little bit ago" Peridot asked.

"Nope" They sighed then they started to whisper to each other. I don't know what they said so I bent down to their level. "Hey guys! What are we whispering about?" Both of them stumbled back surprised.

"Hey Tangerine can we see your gems for a second?" Peridot asked. I nodded my head and held out my hands and arm that had the gems on them. When Peridot looked at them she didn't seem too happy. "You're... you're gem"

"It's black!"

"What's wrong with that?" I questioned.

"Your gem is suppose to be an orangey type of color. This means that something is definitely wrong" Peridot said.

"Peridot you mean the uh thing?" Steven asked.

"Yes Steven it's that thing from before. The one Garnet told us about. It seemed to have somehow made it so Tabby and Garnet forget who they really are. It's growing stronger"

"Will we ever get them to remember?"

"I'm not to sure Steven. This isn't something I'm too good with. What I do know is that we need to separate them. And when I mean separate I mean separate fully. That means…"

"Garnet needs to defuse too?"

"Yes this if I calculated this right will at least shorten down the amnesia so only Tabby will have it. THen hopefully we can figure it out from their with more help"

"You sure?"

"No" Peridot turned and looked at me. "Can you please defuse?"

"What?! I'm not a fusion. Even if I was I'm not gonna" I turned away from them arms crossed.

"Please Tangerine. It'll be ok" Steven pleaded.

"No Steven no. You know what I'm gonna go on my own adventure away from the both of you!"

"Don't go!" They both cried. It was too late I didn't listen and I got up and walked away from them. Who needs them?

I don't. So tough riddance to the both of them.


	13. Fusion vs Fusion

I left them as quickly as I could not even looking back. Ok maybe once or twice. I mean they could help me with my past. Though it seemed like from what they said my past sucked. I think instead of figuring out my past I should start new and fresh.

I walked a little further when I saw a flash of white light. I turned around and saw something go off as it shot in the air. This time it was purple. Was it those fireworks Steven showed me before? Nah it couldn't be, or could it? No! I can't care about them. I'm on an adventure! Though one peak might not be so I can't I already walked off on them so forget it. Maybe they have info on an adventure to go on because I really don't know what it is. I really shouldn't have walked away on them without asking.

I sneakily snuck back to where Peridot and Steven were at. They had a fire going and they were sitting near it. I saw Steven putting something over the fire and eating it. They didn't talk to each other for awhile. I didn't interrupt because I wanted to see what was going on.

"Are they coming or what?" Peridot complained.

"Patients Peridot. We are quite a distance from the barn so it's gonna take a bit."

"Fine" Peridot crossed her arms in anger. No one spoke for a second. It was dead silent all around. Peridot was getting even more upset.

"Do you think by unfusing them that they won't remember a thing? That all of our adventures and the war gone from Garnets memory. As well as Tabby getting to know us all. Will it be gone?" Steven suddenly asked. Peridots face changed as she looked at Steven. Wait what did Steven say? Their was a war? Where and when?"

"Steven to tell you the truth I have no idea. Huu." She took a deep breath out. "You see I came on this trip to figure out how and what is happening with Tabby and her gem. I was gonna use the information I got and try to find a way to get rid of this thing in her. Like Garnet said when she told us what happened at a gem location. But now she's gone, Tabby's gone, and we have no idea where they are now."

"Well maybe if we find and separate them then maybe Garnet can tell us what it's like with Tabby's gem. That might help you even more." Steven suggested.

"Maybe, but first we have to separate them" Separate me?! Why? I'm one giant gem not what they say and if I can't remember fusing then who knows they might be lying.

A little while longer passed by of no talking as I stared at Peridot and Steven from a distance. Nothing truly happened until

"Steven! Peridot!" Someone said crying from a distance. Soon two people appeared. One was tall and the other was purple.

"Steven I'm so glad you're ok" said the tall one. She ran over to Steven and gave him a hug.

"Pearl! Amethyst! You came!" Steven cried.

"Of course dude! We saw the fireworks." Said the purple one. I saw the tall one looking around.

"Steven where is Garnet?" The tall one asked.

"Pearl she…"

"Yeah and where's Tabby?"Amethyst asked.

"They should be with you. It's not like Garnet to go off like that leaving you alone." Pearl said.

"Pearl they uh" Steven paused. He didn't know what to say. I saw Peridot also concerned about the situation. Steven took a deep breath. "They sort of fused to make Tabby more confident with herself"

"But as we got back over here something went wrong with the fusion. They forgot everything and now they went off on an adventure. We believe it had to be because of Tabby's gem." Peridot added.

"Well sometimes fusions can lose themselves like when Garnet and Amethyst fused to make Sugilite. They were out of control." Pearl commented. I saw Amethyst face get a little sad for a moment then she popped her head up.

"Something did happen when Tabby and I fused." Amethyst said.

"Like what?" Peridot asked.

"When we were battling a huge gem mutant we were losing, but then a strange light flashed and we were much more powerful than before. I think it was Tabby's gem that did that" Amethyst said.

"Interesting, but right now we have to figure out a way to get that gem to remember who it is which can be hard." Pearl said.

"The best solution I can think of is separating the two apart or even all three of them" Peridot said.

"If you think so we'll try. I say we talk to them first. Reason with them" Pearl suggested.

"We tried to ask them, but they or should I say Tangerine didn't want to." Steven added. Pearl went over to Steven and went down to his level.

"Steven we'll try our best to reason with Tangerine, but if worse comes to worse we may have to take it up a notch" Pearl said to Steven.

"Please be careful" Steven said to Pearl. He even looked at Amethyst.

"Don't worry Steven" Pearl said smiling at Steven. This made me think, are they gonna track me down? Of course they are I'm the one they're looking for. I saw Amethyst looking around. Oh no she might see me! I froze in place not knowing what to do. I should have moved away, but I didn't move a muscle when she was looking. When she came over to near where I was. She spotted me! We looked at each other eyes to eyes for a good long time. I started to back away as Amethysts bug eyed face started to turn towards the others.

"guYS!" Amethyst slowly yelled. I turned around fully and dashed away from everyone. I got a good distance away from them so I stopped and took a deep breath. I sat on the ground and looked at my gems. They were still black, but what was strange was that I could see some kind of orange barely swirling around in the gem. What did this mean? I didn't know. I looked up and saw white dots in the air. They were glowing making this dark world brighten up. It was kind of pretty.

"Their you are!" Pearl said all of a sudden. I turned around shocked that they had found me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"You went in one direction for a little bit. It wasn't too hard." Peridot commented.

"Oh… Well what do you want?" I hesitated even though I knew they were gonna try to reason with me.

"Can we just talk?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, but make it quick. I'm a busy gem with a busy day" I replied. I didn't want to spend too much time with them. They want me to do who knows what.

"Garnet if you're in there we no you can break out of this. You've been in much harder situations than this. You know what a fusion is like. You can pull through this mess." Pearl said.

"Pearl he…" I stopped before finishing my sentence and shook my head around. I didn't say that or try to say that.

"Tabby remember all the fun time we had poofing the gem shards. You were awesome!" Amethyst said pumping her hand in the air.

"I told you I don't know who you are." I spoke.

"Then come with us and we'll help you remember" Pearl said reaching her arm out.

"NO! I don't need or even want any of your help. I'm sick of you trying to help me. You just have to accept me for me. Now I'm leaving and you'll never see me again!" I cried. I turned around and started walking away while hearing them cry for me. I didn't pay attention and kept walking. It was a terrible feeling walking away from them. They tried to help, but they don't know anything about me. As I walked I came across a river.

"Tangerine!" I heard a cry. I turned around and saw a gem that was tall, but not as tall as me. She had 4 arms, thick hair and a sash.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Defuse yourself now or I will be forced to do it to you" the giant woman replied.

"No like I told everyone before I'm not gonna. I'm not two gems I'm myself and no one else. So just leave me alone!" I screamed.

"You aren't one you are more than that. I'm sorry, but if you won't defuse then I will have to make you."

"Bring it on" I said. We stood across from each other staring into each other's eyes. I saw at the corner of my eye Steven and Peridot hiding in the bushes. They were both staring at me.

The gem took out a whip and a spear making a bow. I charged right at her as she was charging her bow. I was able to get to her just in time before she shot her arrow to punch her in the face. She turned back facing me and our arms were linked. We kept forcing each the other way.

"Opal" I said. I backed away shaking my head. The gem stepped back as did I. We were both in shock. "What the? So uh… you're name is Opal?" I heard her whispering to herself.

"That's weird it's like Garnet and Tabby are still in their" She looked up and noticed I was looking at them. "Uh yes my name is Opal." I swung at her screaming

"Nice to MEET YOU!" as I hit her Opal plummeted into the trees almost hitting Steven and Peridot. She got up from the trees and turned around.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah we're fine" Steven replied.

"Focus on the objective we'll be fine" Peridot said. Opal turned around and she didn't look too happy. I hesitated my head back. Her face didn't please me. Then I bolted towards her. Opal took out a whip and roped me together. I couldn't get my arms out. The whip was too strong. Opals whip started to glow coming closer to me.

BAM!

The light struck knocking me past the river and into the ground. I was surprised thinking it wouldn't really hurt. I opened my eyes and saw dirt all over me. I looked back at Opal who had her bow out again. She shot at me. I tried to dodge it, but It hit me sending me to the side. That didn't stop me though I got up slowly chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Opal asked.

"I don't know why you're doing this. Wasting your energy for what? So you can see I was right the whole time about your so called friends. Seems to me like you should give up" I answered smiling back at Opal. My gems started glowing as two different kinds of weapons came out. I smiled and laughed even more than before. I took the weapon and put them together combining to make an even better weapon. Two of them for two of my hands. I looked at Opal who looked determined like if she was ready to attack. Both of us dashed towards each other meeting in the river which seemed to be a little faster than before. Opal took all of her arms to block my claw weapons from reaching her leaving my other two arms wide open. I took my arms that were free and grabbed Opal. I used my head to bang against hers. My hands hit her head back up and tossed her further down the riverside. Right after I tossed her my head started to spin. I had so much pain in that area I fell to the ground. I screamed trying to release the pain. Eventually it worked and I was able to get back up again, but still in pain. I looked over and Opal was standing there confused. "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT!?" I screamed as hard as I could. She started to walk towards me. Like I'm gonna fall for a dumb trick like that. I played her game and slowly walked towards her saying "I'm sorry. Please forgive me" When we reached each other I could see Opal's eyes scanning me like she was looking for something on me, but what? She didn't stop their. Opal looked around me too turning her head ever so slightly. I had enough and with my claws I tried to slash her, but she was too quick. She somersaulted backwards avoiding my attack. I got even angrier and started attacking like crazy. No matter how many times I attacked Opal found a way to dodge everyone of them. After I kept attacking I drew tired and took a couple seconds to take a breath. Opal on the other hand had me tied in her whip again. This time though she used her leg to kick me into the river. The river was kind of fast, but not enough to pull me. I used the rest of the strength I had to get up from the river, but when I got up it was too late. Opal had her bow out ready to fire at me. "Opal." She grinned at me not saying a word. At that point my head once again spune around worse than before.

"This is for them" Opal spoke before firing her light arrow at me. I could feel my parts get destroyed. I looked at Opal one last time then it hit me.

"Thank you" I softly said while turning into light.

Two parts of me plummeted into the river. One light and curious the other together, but split more apart. I could see faintly Opal trying to save part of me, but not all of me. Everything is fading like I was never their.


	14. In The Darkness

I had woken up to find myself surrounded by nothing else, but darkness. Nothing else to see except an empty void of nothing. I tried to get up, but was forced down by something. I looked down and saw chains of flames surrounding me. It was surprisingly strong not hot just strong.

"Where am I?" My voice echoed into the void."Hello?" My voice echoed again. I looked around. Nothing. I tried again. "Garnet? Anyone? Please help!" I paused for a second to see if anyone replied back. Though the only thing I heard was my own echo. "Why do I try no one is here to help me. I'm all alone." I looked around some more. Where is this place? It's so dark and empty. Just like… like! "Just like back before this whole thing happened. Was this all a dream. Everything I did just a hallucination of my gem. Everything I did with the Crystal Gems was all fake" I was confused, but a quiet voice spoke to break the mood.

"My dear friend this is real. You are real, I am real, the people you care for is all real." That voice sounds so familiar. I can't put my finger on it.

"Who are you?" I asked. Suddenly a darker cloud came in front of me. It took no shape or form. It was just one big dark cloud.

"Oh we have met several times before. Remember me almost destroying your friend?" An image came up on the cloud and showed a repeat of the time I lost control and I was attacking Sapphire not on purpose. Seeing this go through just made me depressed. Then it hit me!

"YOU!" I screamed angrily.

"There we go. Much better." The cloud spoke joyfully.

"You made me hurt my friends! You are the one doing these spooky things to me! You dragged me back in here! WHY?" The cloud started to chuckle a little which confused me.

"Everything I do I do for a purpose."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well by being in here trapped inside your gem I learn new powers. New things that I can do. When you and your little friends fused well it was a perfect opportunity to work my magic."

"Garnet!" I whispered to myself. She must be lost in here trapped by this thing. Oh I hope she's ok. I looked at the cloud and shouted "Leave Garnet out of this!"

"Now why would I do that? She's much valuable to me then you are. Your friend has been around much longer than you and has valuable information I need"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I will once I get what I need it'll be impossible to stop me!" The dark cloud laughed once again. This time more evil than it did before. It kept laughing going in one direction until it's body slowly disappeared. I was left there alone again.

Without warning buildings and spires blasted through the ground creating structures that looked unfamiliar to me. The structures were huge and parts of it glowed different colors. I looked everywhere to find the cloud, but it had already left. I thought with the light I would see where it went. No not even a little bit. I was stuck their lost. No one to find me. No way to escape when all of a sudden.

"hey!" I heard a voice faintly call. I looked around once more. No one was their just me. I must be hallucinating. "Sapphire!" The voice called again. This time the voice was a little louder and familiar. I looked around once more and from a distance I saw a red figure.

"HEY!" I called back. I hope it heard me. I tried getting up, but forgot I was chained down. I ended up slamming myself back to the ground. I flicked my head back up and saw the red figure coming in my direction. "HELP!" I cried once more. As the red figure got closer I was able to see who it was. The red figure had an afro type of hair, red skin color, and a dark red attire. Wait a minute that's Ruby! She was running as fast as she could over to me.

"HEY! YOU OK?" Ruby asked screaming at me. I waited till she got to my location before I answered her. "You ok?" She asked again.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Where's Sapphire?" Ruby asked.

"No clue, but I did meet something and it floated in a direction before disappearing. Maybe that's where she is."

"Alright then let's go!" Ruby started to run in a direction. I just stared at her.

"Uh Ruby I can't really go anywhere right now" Ruby stopped and turned around.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm a bit chained up." I replied. I showed her by trying to get up and failing once more.

"Oh, sorry" Ruby walked over to me then around me looking at the chain. "Well let me see if I can do anything about that" Ruby grabbed the chain and pulled on it as hard as she could. It wouldn't budge.

"It's no use Ruby I can't get out. Just go on without me" I looked away from her depressed. What am I thinking this thing is keeping me here it won't let me free if it needs me.

"Their has to be a way! Here hold on." Ruby summoned her weapon and grabbed the chain tugging at it once more. It still wouldn't budge, but that didn't stop Ruby. She kept pulling at it getting angrier and angrier as she pulled. For some reason the chain was getting hotter and hotter! It's starting to burn!

"RUBY! THE CHAIN BURNS!" I screamed. As I said that the chain finally broke. I looked down surprised that it broke and surprised at the burn marks I had. They weren't big. They were just a little red on my body. I looked back at Ruby still in shock.

"There we go" I hugged Ruby right away

"Thank you thank you thank you Ruby!" She pushed me off of her quickly. I was at first unhappy that she did that then I realized why she did what she did. "Oh sorry Ruby"

"It's fine. Lets just get going. So where did that thing go?" Ruby asked.

"That way" I pointed into the spires that were made not that long ago.

We started walking which gave us time to think and talk to each other since this place is an endless pathway leading nowhere.

"Where are we anyway?

"I don't know, but last thing I remember is fusing and helping Steven and Peridot get to the camp site. Then when we were about to defuse everything just went blurry." I knew what this was. It's just hard to tell Ruby. No I gotta do it this time. "Ruby…" I took a deep breath. "I think we are inside my gem."

"What?"

"I've been inside here before when my body was trying to hurt Sapphire. Though it was just a dark endless void of nothingness. I don't know what this stuff is." I looked up and saw the spires and now that I'm closer to them they look different. They looked more like deformed and blobs. "This place, these towers they have to mean something right?"

"Don't know, don't care. Let's find Sapphire"

"Ok fine, but just a quick question. What did that evil thing do to you and how did you break free?" Ruby paused for a moment.

"Nothing really well I mean I was in a cage, but it wasn't really strong."

"Huh strange my chains were on tight. Why weren't yours? Did the evil thing not expect you to escape?" Ruby charged forwards ahead of me. Stupid! I should have known that was the wrong thing to say. "Uh hey Ruby" She stopped in place and stared out into the distance. I caught up to her and saw a light in the distance. It was glowing a blue color far in the distance.

"Sapphire" Ruby spoke quietly.

"What?"

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby yelled. Wow Ruby really wanted to see Sapphire badly. I walked over to her slowly and put my hand on her shoulder. Ruby didn't move.

"Ruby I know this thing may think you are nothing" Ruby hesitated and moved further away from me. "Ruby I…" I took a deep breath. "I didn't mean that I just huh… You aren't what this thing thinks. I've seen you work perfectly together with Sapphire as Garnet. Sapphire must have chosen you for a reason. I mean out of the other gems. I'm not sure of how many other gems, but just guessing here it must be a lot. She chose you for a reason. You know the one who really should be upset is… me" I paused for a second, then looked back at Ruby. Ruby still wasn't looking at me and she was crying. "I mean look at me I can't control myself nor help everyone successfully." As I said those words slowly I grew more and more depressed thinking in my mind, why?

"Tabby you're not… like that" I saw Ruby look up and stare out into the distance.

"Ruby?"

"SHH!"

"What?" I questioned.

"Look" Ruby was pointing at a blue glowing light in the distance. It was out, far out their. "Sapphire" Ruby slowly spoke.

"If you think that's her then let's get going!" Ruby looked at me and nodded. Then we started to dash towards the light to what we thought was where the cloud thing was keeping Sapphire.

When we got closer the glowing light never changed. Sapphire wasn't here, but what was their was a ball of light in the center of a warp pad. Ruby and I got closer to it.

"A warp pad!" I said excitedly. Ruby go on it. "Does it work?" Ruby shook her head.

"No, deactivated" Ruby replied ashamed. I looked to the center of the warp pad.

"What is that?" I asked.

"No idea" Ruby said. I got closer to the ball and I could see an image pop up. It was

"Steven and Peridot!" They were sitting there surrounding the campfire. I could hear their voices.

"Are they coming or what?" Peridot asked.

"Patients Peridot. We are quite a distance from the barn so it's gonna take a bit." Steven replied.

"Fine" Peridot crossed her arms in anger. No one spoke for a second. It was dead silent all around. Peridot was getting even more upset.

"Do you think by unfusing them that they won't remember a thing? That all of our adventures and the war gone from Garnets memory. As well as Tabby getting to know us all. Will it be gone?" Steven suddenly asked. Oh Steven you care too much, but what was he talking about war? I looked at Ruby who was looking more serious than before.

"This is GREAT!" Ruby screamed unhappily.

"Steven cares so much about us. It's so nice, but I don't deserve it" Ruby looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Really you ask me? I told you why I'm upset. Oh wait there's more to that. You guys are too nice and I'm just messing things up. You focus on me, but what do I do in return? I mope and talk about ME! I let you focus on me and not on any important things like the drill! I just don't get it and this doesn't make me feel any better." I was sobbing by the end taking deep heavy breaths. Ruby looked at me concerned.

"Tabby you don't have to feel bad"

"Then what should I feel? Concerned? Upset?" I asked.

"I uh…" Ruby was speechless. She took a deep breath. "No one is perfect Tabby. When Sapphire and I fused into Garnet we were turned on by others, but with help we learned more." We looked at each other eye to eye then turned away from each other.

"Ruby"

"Yeah?" We both turned back at each other.

"Let's go find Sapphire"

"Right" Ruby said nodding her head. I looked at the blue orb and reached towards it. When I reached it, it was an orb that I could grab and take with me. That's exactly what I did. Ruby and I dashed in a direction not knowing where we were going. As we were running a question popped up in my mind.

"Hey Ruby how did you and Sapphire come to meet?" I asked.

"It's a long story" She replied.

"We have time"

"Eh I wouldn't want to say it now"

"Why not?"

"I'd rather do it with Sapphire here and safe."

"Aww that's cute. Maybe you'll tell me another time. So you wanna ask me a question?"

"Not really"

"Aww common it only seems fair."

"No thank you I'd rather focus on getting Sapphire back."

"Please Ruby don't you have any question to ask me?" I kept nagging at her for awhile asking her to ask me a question. Finally

"If it will get you to shut your mouth then fine"

"YAY! Ask me!"

"Uh let's see" Ruby started to slow down. I slowed down too to stay at her speed. She was trying to figure out a question, but it didn't seem like a question popped up. "How about… no… WAIT! No not for you. Oh I got one!"

"Yeah?" I looked over at her.

"What is it that took us in here especially seperate Sapphire and I?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby I'm not sure. I know how upset you are without her, but I don't know what this is. All I know is that it's a dark cloud and it's trying to take over my gem." I looked away from her knowing she would get upset with me. We continued to walk in the darkness with only the orb I brought as a source of protection. I looked at it once again. I saw Pearl running over to Steven giving him a hug and I heard Steven say

"Pearl! Amethyst! You came!"

It made me tear up a little.

"It must be hard for them" Ruby said. I looked over at her. "Knowing that something is happening to us without us doing anything. Then again..." She paused in her thought.

"Then again what?"

"Gems when fused can get so use to a fusion they become one with the fusion."

"So they might think this is us losing control and thinking we are one gem?" Ruby grinned. I looked back at the orb

"But as we got back over here something went wrong with the fusion. They forgot everything and now they went off on an adventure. We believe it had to be because of Tabby's gem." Peridot said.

"Hey did you hear that Ruby?! Peridot doesn't believe it was us losing control. It was... Me" I looked at my gem, but it wasn't their. I didn't notice this before. Why is this happening? I screamed and breathed heavily.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked. Then she noticed me looking where my gem should be. "Where's your gem?"

"I don't know. What should I do?"

"I'm not sure" Ruby said. Ruby paused for a second looking at where my gem should be the she looked at her arm and saw her gem. "It's like right now you're organic."

"Organic?" I asked.

"Well you're like a human in a way, but you're not suppose to be one"

"Because I'm a gem"

"Right" Ruby looked away from me. I wouldn't either. This is very strange for a gem like me to loose my gem. Then how am I here?

"Hey common I think I see something ahead." Ruby said. I think she was trying to get me away from the subject of me not having my gem. If so it didn't work. We ran a little further and with surprise their was a big box sitting in the middle of nowhere. I also saw something move near the box. Then it hit me. I turned quickly and shoved Ruby to the side. "OW! What was that for?"

"Look" I pointed towards the box. A shadowy figure did another lap around the box.

"What is that?"

"The thing trying to take over me" I said slowly.

"Common pretty gem I don't wanna hurt you so just FESS UP!" The shadowy figure said.

"Not ever for you" I heard Sapphire say. She's in their!

"Fine then another shock might help" The figure said. The box lit up yellow.

"Poor Sapphire" I whispered. Ruby got up, but I grabbed her arm. I knew what she wanted to do. "Not yet Ruby. I know this is hard to watch, but we need to wait. Who knows what this thing can do." Ruby looked at the box then layed back down.

"Now tell me where it is?" The shadow questioned.

"NEVER!" Sapphire cried.

"FIne I'll be back my sweet I need to find something else. Something to get more info out of you." The shadow tried to say calmly disappearing into the darkness.

"Let's go" Ruby said getting up. We ran up to the box which was bigger than what I thought it was before. "Sapphire!" She looked exhausted and her hair was all over the place. She looked over. At first she was upset, but when she saw us she smiled.

"Ruby! Tabby!" She said. She tried to come over, but stubbled halfway.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked. Sapphire got up slowly.

"I'm… Fine" She said stumbling her words. She made her way the the edge of the box. Sapphire adjusted her hair to see her one eye! Woah that's new! Sapphire put her hand with her gem on it on the glass and so did Ruby with her gem. It was like they were touching hands, but they weren't because the box was in the way.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of their!" Ruby said. She summoned gauntlets. Ruby pounded the glass with the gauntlets as hard as she could, but the glass didn't even crack.

"Ruby" Sapphire said softly. Ruby ignored her and kept punching. "Ruby" Ruby still ignored Sapphire and kept attacking the box. "RUBY!" Finally Ruby looked up at Sapphire. "That's not working"

"It has to. I need to free you" Ruby said getting upset. I looked around, but didn't see any openings.

"Their has to be a weak point somewhere" I commented. I started walking around looking. Inside the box Sapphire was just standing their. Then she finally moved to an edge of the box.

"Here" Sapphire pointed out a spot. We went over to the spot she pointed out and right away Ruby pounded the box. This time it shattered! Once the shattered parts fell to the ground Ruby ran up to Sapphire and gave her a hug.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"A little hurt, but I'll be fine" Sapphire replied.

"That's good." Ruby said. Ruby lifted Sapphire in the air, but Sapphire seemed different than before. She seemed a bit worried and hurt at the same time. Ruby swung Sapphire around, but after a couple seconds Ruby stopped. Ruby put Sapphire down and looked at her. "You don't want to fuse back to Garnet?"

"I do Ruby it's..." A menacing laugh cut Sapphire off.

"Fusion really? When you're in here there will be no fusion when I'm in control. Anyway you're already fused remember. Fighting your friend." The voice said. We all looked at the orb and saw a gem with a bow in her hand charging up power. But whoever was in control was able to attack the gem before the arrow was shot. Both the gem in control and this other gem were hand and hand forcing each other in opposite directions.

"No!" Sapphire quietly spoke. Ruby reached her arm out and touched the orb with her hand.

"Opal" Ruby said.

"Do we know her?" I asked.

"It's a fusion between Amethyst and Pearl" Sapphire replied.

"Really?! Oh wait I remember Amethyst talking to me about that a while ago" I said. I looked around and spotted the shadow in the air.

"You really care about them? Pathetic. You should be looking for what's really important and not friendship." The shadow said.

"You're wrong! It's because of my friends that I can succeed. Without them I'd be useless. Why not instead of talking come here and FIGHT ME!" I screamed. It looked at me with menacing eyes.

"Fine and I'll even out so you can try to battle me. Not like it will help" The shadow said. Soon a cloud formed and the shadow made a version of me, but not me. Its eyes blazed red and its body was dark, but not too dark to see. "For now call me Shadow Tabby." I put down the orb and took a step forward. Suddenly I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned and saw Ruby reaching her hand over to me.

"Tabby don't do it we can figure something else out" Ruby said.

"No I won't let this thing hurt anyone anymore. I need to stop it now on my own" I said.

"Tabby you're not gonna win let us help you!" Sapphire cried.

"Don't worry I got this!" I said. I reached towards my arm trying to grab my dagger, but nothing happened. Then it hit me my gem is gone. I gotta fight this thing hand to hand!

"Oh is something the matter? Lost your gem and now you're like a human now. Too bad. Now let's begin" Shadow Tabby said grinning. I looked back at Sapphire and Ruby.

"I've got to do this or I'll get worse and maybe even shatter you. I can't let that happen" I said before turning around to face the shadow. "I'm ready"

"Good, your move" Shadow Tabby said.

"Tabby don't do it!" I heard them cry. I ignored Ruby and Sapphire's plee and I dashed towards the shadow. As I ran the shadow didn't move. Right on impact Shadow Tabby grabbed my hand before I hit it. Shadow Tabby chuckled. It swung me around in a circle and threw me far away in the opposite direction of Ruby and Sapphire. I got up as the shadow was coming towards me. It tried to punch me, but this time I was able to catch it. That didn't stop it as it used its other hand to punch me in the stomach. I fell backwards onto the ground. Shadow Tabby pulled me up and repeatedly punched me. I quickly kicked Shadow Tabby and was able to escape. It stumbled back then looked up at me unhappily. Shadow Tabby walked up to me unamused.

"GHA!" Shadow Tabby screamed as it ran towards me. I ran away as fast as I could, but it caught up to me. I felt it pounce on me and something scratching against me really hard. I tried to turn around, but it was really hard to do so with something on my back. Once I successfully turned around I saw Shadow Tabby with razor sharp teeth and big claws in its hands. It kept scratching me and wouldn't budge. I tried to get it off, but was unsuccessful. Soon it bit into my arm shook me around, and then threw me to the side. I held in my cries to show it I wasn't afraid.

"You're pathetic. Are you even trying you worthless copy of me? " Shadow Tabby said walking towards me. I tried to get up, but was forced down by Shadow Tabby's foot.

"AH!" I screamed as Shadow Tabby's foot was trying to crush me. Then the force went off me. I looked and saw Ruby in front of me with her gauntlet out Shadow Tabby was a distance away from me looking like it got hit. It was still grinning wider than before. Soon it chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked aggressively.

"It's funny that you're trying to help her. She won't last long and you know it. She wasn't even suppose to be the main one in control. It was suppose to be me!" Shadow Tabby screamed.

"You're wrong!" Ruby screamed as she ran towards Shadow Tabby. Ruby had her hand back and swung forward with all force. That didn't stop Shadow Tabby. Shadow Tabby disappeared before Ruby hit it. I got up from the ground and looked around.

"Ruby what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Protecting you before something bad happened." Ruby replied.

"This is my battle Ruby. I need to be the one to face it on my own." I said.

"It'll destroy you!" Ruby cried.

"No it won't"

"Yes it will. Look what it did to you already." I looked down and saw scratches all over me. I saw the bite mark on me that Shadow Tabby did. As I looked back up all of a sudden I saw Shadow Tabby reappear with one of its arm back ready to punch. I turned my head and closed my eyes as quickly as I could to hopefully get a less punch pain. A couple seconds went by and I didn't feel any pain. I opened up one eye. Then I quickly turned and opened up both of my eyes. "Sapphire!" I crawled myself over there and I got to Sapphire at the same time.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked trying to help Sapphire up.

"Nah… not really" Sapphire struggled to say.

"Sapphire why'd you take the hit for me?" I asked.

"If I didn't I saw something far worse than a hit to the body. Besides I'll be fine" Sapphire said. She smiled at us. I tried to smile, but couldn't hide how upset I was.

"Ahhh! Where are you?!" Ruby screamed. She was standing next to Sapphire with her gauntlets out looking all over the place. I got up slowly and walked next to Ruby looking at her.

"Ruby this thing is hard to try to attack it alone. Like you said before you can't do it on your own" I said.

"But I have to do something. Look what they did to Sapphire." Ruby said.

"I know this Shadow Tabby attacked Sapphire, but look I know for sure you can't beat it on your own. Let me help you. Please!" I pleaded. Ruby thought for a second then she nodded her head. We both stood back to back to each other looking for it to appear. "When one of us sees it we toss the other as a surprise attack."

"Mm whatever as long as we get rid of it" Ruby said. I grabbed the orb and looked at it. Opal was getting closer to our fusion.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me" I said. I hope they can hear me from out their. Just as I was about to place the orb down Shadow Tabby punched it away from me. I hesitated for a second then screamed "RUBY NOW!" I took Ruby's hand and threw her over my shoulder. Ruby with her gauntlet surprised Shadow Tabby and punched it tossing it a good distance away from us. Shadow Tabby looked straight at us when landed with its piercing eyes. It charges right at us, but avoided Ruby going after me. It punches me in the face and repeatedly in the chest. Ruby tried to help, but it knew and was able to knock Ruby back landing on Sapphire. I quickly grabbed its arm though I was knocked back by its powerful kick. It sended me flying back landing near the orb. I grabbed it. "Opal" That's all I could say. I turned my head and saw the shadow coming for me. It looked unhappy. Suddenly the ground started shaking and the whole place was turning white. The ground started breaking apart all over.

"Gah! You are lucky I still need you to find what I need. Farewell" Shadow Tabby said before disappearing. I looked over at Sapphire and Ruby and they seemed ok. Ruby was helping out Sapphire. Sapphire looked like she was trying to say something to Ruby. I couldn't hear to much.

"...tell them to find Tabby no matter what..." that's all I heard from Sapphire. I glanced back at the orb. I grabbed it.

"Thank you" I said while looking at the orbed. The ground was getting worse as everything was tumbling. The ground broke everywhere and I fell into the white obis. I hear something hitting other things not rocks, but something else. Where is this gonna take me?


End file.
